Plot Twist: An OHSHC Fan-Fiction
by DreamHost
Summary: After the big "happily ever after" end of the anime, Rin Yukimura - rising Japanese HS idol and daughter of a prestigious cosmetic company - immediately takes the stage (along with the rest of Melissa-Disney99's OCs) and joins the Host Club in a story of humor, drama, adventure, & romance. *Based SOLELY off of the anime.* [UNDER CONSTRUCTION]
1. Chapter 1: The Host Club Meets an Idol

**So, I'm going to start something new. I'll be writing the information about each main character at the beginning of each chapter. Let's start off with my cold-hearted, overly loose OC, Rin.**

 **Name: Rin Yukimura.** **Honey calls her Ri-chan.**

 **Age: 16. Birthday: Jan. 9.**

 **Height: 5'3(160.02cm)**

 **Type: The Angelic Rule-Breaker**

 ***Note from Nov. 17, 2015* I had used my OC Melissa originally, but the main character's persona matches Rin's perfectly. Since the personas fit so nicely, I didn't have to re-write anything to correctly match Rin seeing as this story was practically written for her.***

* * *

Chapter 1: The Host Club Meets an Idol

"D*** you, father" she curses quietly under her breath. "You just _had_ to go and force me into this school, didn't you?" Students stare at the unignorable girl with a mixture of fear and curiosity as she passes them in the hallway. The air around her is filled with an eerie darkness.

The only reason Rin Yukimura was there was because of the meddling idiot of a father who had registered her for Ouran Academy. In actuality, she should've gone there the year before, but through careful scheming on her part, she convinced her "sweet father" that his business would plummet if he didn't keep his "stunningly beautiful daughter" to model for his magazines and advertisements. She also weaseled the idea of her becoming an idol into his mind. Of course, she had been right; his sales skyrocketed last year when she had made her debut as a triple-threat idol.

Though she had been able to avoid high school for her first year and had gotten away with a private tutor, Rin's "dear, old dad" began to receive multiple "recommendations" that she attend Ouran Academy. After all, that's where all the other children of prestigious businesses went. Seeing that it was the "perfect environment" for his daughter to become well-rounded and sociable, Mr. Yukimura snatched up the opportunity and immediately signed her up for the admittance test.

If Rin was to be honest (which she rarely wasn't), she could care less about associating with other rich kids. But, according to her father, she had no say in the matter. In fact, he had threatened her that, if she dared to purposely fail the admittance test, he would cut off all ties with the idol world regardless of the consequences it would have on his company.

People whisper behind her back, and she catches words such as "pretty,""scary," "bold," and "cool." She smiles smugly to herself; they didn't even know the half of it. Being Japan's newest top teenage idol, Rin had refused to wear the stuffy, pale yellow uniforms that the other girls were forced to wear. Kindly put, they were old-fashioned. Truthfully, they were hideous and (in her opinion), unflattering.

That day, Rin chose a light blue, spaghetti-strap top with a large bow and a white, ruffled skirt that came a good two or so inches above the knee. exhibiting her long, creamy-pale legs. In accordance to her outfit, she also wore a pair of complementary light blue, peep-toe, four inch tall heels with bows and a light blue bow in her short, snow white hair. All in all, it was a wonderfully sharp contrast to the otherwise unbearably conservative uniforms.

Though her first day was now over, Rin's ears continue to ring with the chatter of Ouran Fair's big dance along with her arrival. She overheard excited gossipers repeatedly speak specific names like Haruhi, Tamaki, and a list of other individuals which she had knew of, had little to no interest in, and had even less to do with; or so she thought.

Without anything better to do, Rin explores the school. After all, she needed a good place to ditch classes for the rest of her Ouran enrollment. Besides, it was good to know the layout of the place. After a few minutes, she looks around and realizes she has no idea where she it.

"Great, I'm lost" she grumbles. She looks around, and notices that she's standing next to a door marked "Music Room 3", written on a gold plaque, which is at the end of a somewhat abandoned hallway.

"Tch; how cliche for such an expensive school to have gold plaques for every classroom" she remarks dryly, reaching out with well-manicured fingers and pulling down on the gold handle. The doors swing outward as blinding light and the overwhelming stench of roses blast full-power into her face. Rin squints into the brightness to make out what appears to be six men and a boy in front of her, all of which are wearing the customary blue uniform that all the guys wore.

"Welcome, my princess, to the Ouran Highschool Host Club!" The tall, blonde one says eloquently, dramatically sweeping towards the idol with roses framing his - well - everything. Rin opens her eyes wide in feigned surprise and excitement, doing her best to humor the idiot for the sake of her own entertainment.

"You're new here, aren't you?" He croons smoothly; Rin fights back the urge to gag at his the sickening amount of sweetness in his voice. Instead, she nods in forced timidity, looking up at him with her signature puppy-dog eyes which all the photographers loved.

"Rin Yukimura; second year student, currently the hottest teenage idol, and heiress to a big-brand cosmetic company" the one with the glasses states, taking a step forward as he jots something down in a black notebook.

The twins look at her with interest. The small boy turns and smiles at her with unabashed curiosity while his tall, athletic-looking companion greets her with little to no emotion on his face. When Rin catches a rather young-looking boy glance at her, a lightbulb flashes on.

"That would be correct, Kyoya Otori" Rin replies with a girlish smile. "You're a second year student and third son to the owner of a health business. You are considered the Cool Type and undoubtedly the Smart type too, right? It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"She knows everything about you, Kyoya!" The first guy exclaims as his face turns a panic-stricken blue. Rin turns her sweet smile on him.

"Oh, I also know about you, Tamaki Suou! You're a second year student too, and the girls call you the Princely Type. And aren't you also the illegitimate child to this school's chairman?" Tamaki's mouth drops open in pure shock as she continues speaking.

"You know, from what I've heard, your host club is quite popular Suou-kun." He nods dumbly.

"You see," Rin says, "I may not want to be here at this… school… by choice, but I have done my research nonetheless." She looks around at the rest of the group; everyone has varying degrees of shock on their faces. She giggles at their reactions and points shyly at each person in turn.

"You're Haruhi Fujioka; a first year, _female_ honor student and known as The Natural. You two are the Hitachiin twins; Hikaru and Kaoru. You're first year students, sons of a fashion designer, and they call you the Little Devils."

"That's Mitsukuni, or Honey, Haninozuka; a third year student, Japanese martial arts champion, and called the Boy Lolita. Lastly, there's Takashi, or Mori, Morinozuka; also a third year, unofficial guardian of Honey-senpai, and considered the Strong, Silent Type." They all stare at her in disbelief; everyone, that is, except for Kyoya and Tamaki. The latter having fainted and the former continuing to write in his notebook.

"You're very well-informed, Ms. Yukimura" Kyoya says matter-of-factly as he snaps the book shut. "Nothing less than expected."

Rin flashes them a peace sign with false glee. "I'm glad I didn't disappoint!"

"So, why are you here?" The twins ask. Her face immediately changes from happy to surprised and hurt.

"Do you ask all of your clients why they come?" She pouts. The sadness in her voice revives Tamaki, who instantly rises from his deathbed to comfort the "damsel in distress." He grabs ahold of her chin and looks into the idol's icy blue eyes with a gentle smile on his lips.

"Not at all, sweet lady. These two _shady_ twins merely want to know your reason for being here, as it's quite obvious that you're not here for our affections." Rin deftly pulls away from him as her smile fades.

"Honestly, I didn't expect to be found out so soon" she hums disappointedly, looking innocently around the group. She takes a deep breath before continuing. "Actually, I was looking for a place to ditch my classes." The sight of their extremely underwhelmed, blank-faced expressions sends Rin into a fit of completely genuine giggles.

"Is there anything wrong with that, Suou-kun?" She asks sweetly, directing her question to Tamaki. He wavers slightly under the girl's strong, feminine charm; she _was_ much bolder than he was used to, after all.

"N-n-not at all" he murmurs, stunned.

"Senpai?" Haruhi glances between Tamaki and the newcomer, looking thoroughly confused as a large question mark hovers above her head.

"Oh dear, please forgive me! The two of you are dating, right? I hope I don't appear to be flirting with your boyfriend!" Rin bows dramatically to Haruhi, whose eye begins twitching violently.

"We are _not_ dating, and he is _not_ my boyfriend" she says, irritated.

"Did I get that wrong too? I'm so sorry!" Rin forces tears to her eyes as a blush rises timely to her cheeks. She bows, then lifts a small, clenched fist to the side of her face as she looks away, instantly becoming vulnerable.

"I don't mean to be a bother. In truth, I often say the dumbest things" she whimpers softly, sniffing a bit. "Please, just forget about me."

"Aw! Don't cry" Honey consoles, patting her gently on the arm. "Would you like some cake?" She smiles at him through her false tears.

"Thank you for the sweet offer Honey-senpai, but I'm fine; really" She says gently. Even without her high heels, she'd still be a good, five inches taller than the Boy Lolita. Rin smirks softly to herself; this non-child reminded her of another person she knew.

Honey looks up at her with big brown eyes, and Rin's ice-cold heart begins to thaw; _slightly_. Takashi moves towards the two and picks Honey up in his arms.

"Don't bother Ms. Yukimura" he orders bluntly, placing him on his shoulders.

"Oh, he's no bother at all!" Rin exclaims. She turns to Kyoya. "So, would it be too much of a bother for me to stay here during classes?" He pushes his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"I'd rather not support your desire to skip, but if there's something you can offer, I may consider it."

"Something _I_ can offer?" Rin places a long finger to the side of her face in thought. "What could I possibly offer?" A slow, mischievous smile spreads across her lips as she meets Kyoya's gaze with one of her own.

"Would you consider giving gentlemen the hostess experience?" She asks. "You would receive more income to have male clients, would you not?"

"That may be a wise decision…" Suddenly, maniacal laughter fills the music room. Haruhi's hair spikes in surprise, and sweat breaks out on everyone's heads.

"Not her again" the twins chorus flatly. The center of the floor opens up to reveal a girl in cosplay. She looks down at Rin from her pedestal with a subtly calculating gaze. Rin looks back up at her with a gaze that is just as subtly calculating.

"Considering the funds which the fair costed, I say it's a good idea to bring this girl in" the cosplayer chortles.

"Rin, this is -"

"Renge Houshakuji" Rin says, cutting Kyoya off. "She's a transfer student from France, an otaku, self-proclaimed manager of this place, and was previously obsessed with both you and Haruhi." She looks mischievously at Kyoya with round, sparkling eyes. "Am I correct?" She asks eagerly

"Ah, yes. That would be correct." His cool demeanor seems to crack slightly, causing Rin to smirk.

"So, I shall begin work tomorrow?"

* * *

 **Thoughts? Review! :)**

 **~Melissa-Disney99**


	2. Chapter 2: The Idol's First Day

**Character Info**

 **Name: Tamaki Suou.** **Honey calls him Tama-chan.**

 **Age: 16. Birthday: Apr. 18**

 **Height: 6'0 (183 cm)**

 **Type: The Princely Type**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Idol's First Day

It was her second day at school, she was still rebelliously wearing the same outfit as the day before, and Rin was bored to tears. Somehow, she had ended up in the same class as Tamaki, who immediately tried to buddy up with her. Of course, she brushed him off like the pest he was and chose to hang out in the gardens instead (because if he _had_ gone looking for her, the host club would obviously be the first place he'd look).

As Rin opens the door to Music Room 3, she is once again blinded by the light that is the Host Club. Just like the day before, everyone's wearing the required, standard uniforms. She grimaces at the stiflingly proper appearance of the place. She hated it. In all honesty, Rin had never wanted the "rich kid" type of lifestyle. "Do as you please to please yourself" had always been her motto, and she would stick to it at any cost.

"I'm glad to see that you've kept your word" Kyoya says, greeting her at the door. She nods curtly in his direction, letting off with the "daddy's little sweetheart" act. Pretending to be a "good girl" took a lot of energy, after all.

"I may go against the grain, but I'm no liar" she snaps. Rin stalks past him, takes a seat on the sofa, and dramatically crosses her legs in the most inappropriate way. "So, have you figured out what my 'type' is, yet?" She challenges. Tamaki glances at Kyoya before turning to her with a ridiculously big grin on his face.

"We decided that you are the Angelic type" he pronounces grandly. Rin laughs harshly at his assumption. It was so off-base!

"Ha! You're kidding, right?" Tamaki looks confusedly back at her.

"Why, yes. Yesterday, you were -"

"In actuality, Tamaki was the one to decide you were the Angelic type" Kyoya interrupts, adjusting his glasses.

"Unfortunately, though not unexpectedly, you played him quite well. I, on the other hand, realized that you are more of the Rebellious type." Rin's eyes light up as she clasps her hands together in mock delight.

"Very good, Otori-san!" She continues in a melodramatic tone. "Yes, I'm afraid that I am a stain to my family name! I am not the proper young lady that my father wishes me to be!" With a scoff, Rin leans back into the couch cushions and folds her arms over her chest.

"Anyway, I don't care for lady-like manners. And I _am_ free to choose how I behave, right?" Everyone's stunned, but Rin finds Tamaki's reaction to be the best. The poor guy was completely (yes, very literally _completely_ ) discolored as his body steamed from the aftershock.

"Oh dear, did I say something wrong?" She asks, taking on her angelic attitude from before. After a pause, she laughs delightedly at their surprised faces.

"An idol must learn to please her fans and give them the image which they so crave" she informs them. "Well, I'm going to go freshen up before everyone arrives. You _did_ inform the gentlemen that you have a hostess now, right?" Without waiting for a response, she stands, walks into the prep room, and shuts the door behind her with a soft _click_.

Staring at herself in the mirror, Rin straightens the bow in her hair and smooths her skirt down. She reaches into a hidden pocket in her skirt and pulls out a mini makeup kit and a pair of white, lace gloves. After a re-application to her face and slipping on the gloves, she gives her hair one final fluff before stepping back out into the classroom.

"Wow! Isn't that the new student in class 2-A?"

"I think I saw her yesterday too."

"She's really brave for not wearing the uniform two days in a row."

"Eh?! She's really pretty!"

"I'm glad I decided to come."

"This is the best idea that the Host Club has come up with yet!"

Rin smiles impishly at all the young men standing near the door; they didn't have to know that she'd heard every word that they had said, now did they?

"Welcome to the Host Club!" She says, smiling sweetly as her gloved fingers formed a peace sign. "It's my first day as a hostess. Please, take care of me!" They gather around her as she takes a seat on the chaise. Rin tucks her legs underneath herself so that she's lying on her side. She looks up at each and every one of them in turn through long, black eyelashes.

"Or perhaps," she says as her lips curl into a smirk, "I'll be the one to take care of _you_."

"Eh?! That was unexpected!"

"That was so hot!"

"I like feisty girls!"

She swings her legs over the side of the settee and motions for them to join her. To the nearest guy next to her, Rin looks up at him with her signature puppy-dog eyes.

"Which type do you prefer? The sweet little angel, or the vicious little demon?"

* * *

"Ms. Yukimura appears to be quite popular with the gentlemen" Kyoya comments, scribbling in his customary black notebook.

"And I bet her request percentage is higher than mine too" Tamaki pouts.

"Of course; she _is_ the only hostess, after all."

"We could put Haru-chan in a dress, and she could be a hostess too!" Honey exclaims.

"Or, we could not" Haruhi responds, a droplet of sweat appearing by the side of her face. "Really Honey-senpai, I'm not cut out for that kind of work. But look at Yukimura-senpai; it's like she was made for the job."

Everyone turns to look at the idol; the girl was literally exuding hearts, sparkles, and roses, leaving every guy a drooling mess. She smiles sweetly at one client, then turns a devious smirk towards the next. Somehow, she seems to know by instinct which persona fit which guest.

"She can play different hostesses -" Hikaru begins.

"Without other hostesses" Kaoru finishes.

"Now that's talent" they say in unison.

"Ri-chan is amazing!" Honey shouts, his eyes shining in wonder.

"Yes, she is" Mori states bluntly.

"It was a good investment, at the very least" Kyoya remarks, continuing to write.

"Investment?" Haruhi looks up at the vice-president in question.

"She's bringing in quite the income" he replies simply. "Considering that our budget was shot during the Ouran Fair, her services have made up for that loss."

"I see."

"It's just not right for such a seemingly sweet young lady to be so callous" Tamaki laments, his chin resting in his hand in thought. His eyes grow wide, and it's obvious that he's formulated some harebrained scheme.

"That's it then! We'll just have to convince her to be sweet!" He exclaims, snapping his fingers to emphasize the importance of the situation.

"Boss" the twins interject, "what if she doesn't want to be an angel?"

"Then we'll just have to _make_ her want to be one."

"I hate to break it to you Senpai, but you can't force a person to change simply because you think they should" Haruhi responds flatly, bursting the former's bubble. Tamaki deflates and sulks in a corner.

* * *

"Well that was exhausting!" Rin exclaims, collapsing onto the chaise. "Is it _always_ that busy?"

"Only for you" Kyoya replies calmly. "You _are_ the only hostess here, after all, so that puts you in high demand." She grimaces as she yanks the lace gloves off of her hands and carelessly shoves them back inside her pocket.

"High demand or not, we really should have hours set for certain clients to come and leave. You know, maybe a schedule could help?" She raises a meaningful eyebrow at the vice-president.

"Yes, perhaps we may have clients sign up to come at certain times." He writes something down before snapping the black book shut and placing it on a side-table. "We'll just have to see."

"Well, please do 'see' as quickly as you can" She says sarcastically. "I'm not sure how much character swapping I can keep up if all my days end up like this."

* * *

 **What did you think of this chapter? What would you like more of? Review and let me know!**

 **~Melissa-Disney99**


	3. Chapter 3: There's Already Trouble?

**Character Info**

 **Name: Kyoya Otori. Honey calls him Kyo-chan.**

 **Age: 16. Birthday: Nov. 22**

 **Height: 5'11 (181cm)**

 **Type: The Cool Type**

* * *

 **WARNING:** **Mature innuendo and starred-out language up ahead. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

Chapter 3: There's Already Trouble?

"You're an arrogant fool!"

"You're a troublesome brat!"

"You only care about money!"

"You don't care at all about pride!"

"What in the world is going on?" Tamaki asks when he walks into the Host Club. The scene before him was rather… heated… Rin Yukimura stood at one end of the room glaring daggers at an equally angered Kyoya across from her.

"Ms. Yukimura is being unusually difficult today" Kyoya says through gritted teeth.

"I could say the same thing about you" Rin retorts, rage burning in her eyes. Tamaki's concern grows when he spots the other hosts hiding behind the couch.

"But, what started all this commotion?" He asks, glancing between the two.

"Kyoya told me that, because of a stupid rumor, I'm kicked out of the Host Club" Rin snaps, pointing an accusatory finger at her opponent. "I swear, I didn't sleep with anyone!"

"And how can we verify your credibility?" Kyoya asks angrily. "The student himself is the one spreading the rumors! He's telling others that he paid you for a night, and you willingly went along with it." At this point, everyone's faces are burning red in embarrassment, and Mori has covered Honey's ears with his hands.

"For h**l sake, Otori-san! I've been with the Host Club for three weeks now. I've helped out with providing income, I haven't stolen from the club, I haven't even crossed the line with romantic actions towards any of you! You _should_ trust me by now, d**n it!"

"It doesn't matter what you have or haven't done. The fact of the matter is, is that the rumor still stands, and until you are able to prove yourself innocent - which I doubt you are capable of doing - then you are released from the Club until further notice."

"Well that escalated quickly" the twins say.

"Especially since this is only the third chapter" Tamaki adds, resting his chin in his hands. Ignoring their comments, Rin continues to glare at the man in front of her.

"You just don't like having me around, do you?"

"And why do you want to stay so much?" He counters, avoiding the girl's remark. "I thought you were only being a hostess so that you could use this room as your escape." She opens her mouth to respond, but no words come to mind. Pressing her lips firmly together, Rin straightens to her full stature.

"You learn to grow... accustomed… to people within three weeks" she says in a menacing whisper.

"Anyway," she continues, returning to her previously loud, angered voice, "that's none of your business, now is it? The fact of the matter is, you're believing a stupid rumor over me. Just because I look the slutty type doesn't mean that I am, you annoying, arrogant, son of a -"

"Then prove it" Kyoya cuts in flatly. "Prove that you're innocent. If you'd like, I could arrange an appointment with one of our doctors to set the record of your purity straight."

"Now that's going too far" Rin says, narrowing her eyes. " _That_ is invading both my physical _and_ personal privacy."

"So you're objecting?" The idol sighs in exasperation.

"Duh! Of course I'm objecting! That's got to be the grossest, most inappropriate suggestion you've ever made, Otori-san! In fact, I'm shocked. You _are_ the intelligent one, right? You should realize that I'm an idol; I'm not going to do _anything_ to that would tarnish my name. If I did, the paparazzi would eat it up in a heartbeat!"

"She makes a valid point" Haruhi interjects, timidly coming out of hiding. "Why would she risk her reputation for… that..." The host goes red in the face and looks down at her shoes. "I-i-it just wouldn't make sense" she finishes, embarrassed. By now, Mori has taken Honey out of the club room; this was not a suitable topic for _anyone_ to listen to.

"So, what are we going to do?" The twins finally ask.

"I don't think Rin is guilty" Haruhi says. Everyone turns to look at Tamaki, who's been thoughtfully leaning against the wall for the past several minutes. He looks at them, and his eyes flash.

"I say we find the obscene man who would dare spread such a rumor about this young lady!" He exclaims, snapping his fingers.

"Wha-?!" Haruhi pulls back in revulsion. Rin raises an eyebrow.

"You have _got_ to be kidding" she groans, placing her hands on her hips. "You'll only make the situation worse that way. I say we just let the rumor die down. If someone asks one of us about it, all we do is deny it. It's just _that_ simple."

"You think like a commoner" Kyoya comments bluntly. Rin whirls around to face him full-on.

"And so what if I do?" She explodes. "Is there anything wrong with that? It's not like I was ever the perfect young lady to begin with anyway! Has it ever occurred to you that maybe _I_ want a normal, 'commoner' life, even though you might not? That maybe I want two normal parents that love each other, and that maybe I want a real family; one that really truly loves _me_?" The room falls dead silent, and everyone stares at her in complete shock.

Rolling her eyes, Rin scoffs in derision. "Tch; you all disgust me" she snarls, shoving past the twins and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Yukimura-senpai?" Rin looks up at the brunette student looking down at her, worry in her eyes.

"Haruhi?" She says, hastily wipes tears away out of her eyes. "What's up?"

"Uh, nothing." Haruhi takes a seat next to Rin and leans back against the trunk of the tree they're sitting under.

"I know Senpai can be pretty over the top" she says quietly. "But he does mean well."

"I know" Rin mumbles, staring down at the grass. "It just… It bugs me whenever I hear people talk smack about so-called 'commoners'." The white-haired girl wiggles her fingers in air-quotes.

"I mean, that lifestyle isn't as deprived or as horrible as they think it is. Sure, they don't have the luxury of being waited on hand and foot. But when you have to work, it takes away the idleness that gets so many rich kids into trouble. You know what I mean?" She turns to look at Haruhi, who looks pleasantly surprised.

"You know, I'm one of their 'commoners', right?"

Rin nods. "Of course I know that. I wouldn't be telling you any of this crap if I didn't, now would I?"

"Hm, I guess not." The two girls sit in silence, one tracing an unknown pattern in the grass while the other stares up at the blue sky and white clouds.

"I'm on your side, you know" Haruhi finally says. "And I agree with what you said about this school's diluted views." Rin stops tracing.

"Thanks" she says. Standing up, she reaches a hand out towards Haruhi.

"We should probably get back inside. Those rich kids need someone to burst their ignorant bubbles, right?"

"Yeah, you're probably right, Yukimura-senpai" Haruhi agrees, grabbing her hand and standing as well. As they walk back to Music Room 3, Rin turns to Haruhi.

"Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"Forget the formalities and 'senpai' stuff. It's just 'Rin'."


	4. Chapter 4: She Wants to Be What!

**Character Info**

 **Name: Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Honey calls them Hika-chan and Kao-chan.**

 **Age: 15. Birthday: Jun. 9**

 **Height: 5'9 (175cm)**

 **Type: The Little Devils**

* * *

Chapter 4: She Wants to Be What?!

"He's still mad about that? It's been _three days_ since the argument, for pete sake!" Rin slouches into the couch and folds her arms over her chest in irritation. Haruhi walks over to join the white-haired idol on the sofa.

"When it comes to the Host Club's finances, Kyoya-senpai can get pretty uptight" she says plainly. The two girls turn to look at the dark creature standing in the shadows of the room. Black and purple flames rise out of him as light glints dangerously off of his glasses.

"You made Mommy really mad" Tamaki whimpers, glancing fearfully back at the currently not-so-cool host.

"He's an intelligent grown man. He should know that his super scary aura is the thing that's scaring away the customers; not me" Rin says tersely, sinking deeper into the cushions.

"Takashi, Kyo-chan is scaring me!" Honey cries, running over to his cousin.

"It will be okay" Mori says frankly, taking the Lolita into his arms and placing him on his shoulders.

"It would be; if he'd stop sulking" Rin grumbles through gritted teeth. "You know what? I've had enough of this crap." Standing abruptly, she angrily strides over to the dark, smouldering human in the corner and roughly grabs the collar of his shirt, pulling him forward into the light. Kyoya blinks several times as if coming out of a daze.

"Get it through your thick skull, Otori-san! I am _not_ guilty, that guy was _lying_ , and you. Were. _Wrong!_ " She shouts the last few words in his face, causing a strong gust of wind to blow his hair back and rumple his glasses turn opaque as he pushes them up on the bridge of his nose.

"Uh-oh" the twins chorus as everyone begins to slowly back away from the pair.

"You shouldn't -" Hikaru starts.

"- Have said that" Kaoru finishes. Haruhi chuckles nervously as sweat forms on her forehead and begins to slide down the side of her face.

"I-i-it's okay… Maybe he'll be fine" she says, though her quivering voice betrays her true feelings. Rin's icy look bores into Kyoya's steely glare.

"You've awakened the Shadow King." Tamaki's whispered voice is filled with terror as Honey whimpers softly from the safety of Mori's shoulders. Everyone has lost their color; everyone is trembling in fear. They all watch as Rin's grip tightens slightly on the collar of Kyoya's white, button-up shirt.

Had the situation not been so serious at the time, the sight of his towering frame being challenged by Rin's slim figure might have been comical, except the situation _was_ serious and everyone was in danger of the host's anger. Time seems to stand still as the two stand there in a stare-off, neither of them willing to back down, and each holding their own against the other as a dark and powerful energy sparks between them. Suddenly, Kyoya explodes.

"I am _never_ wrong!" He shrieks, the darkness around him bursting into flames.

"Kya!" The rest of the hosts cry out, running for cover. Rin's hand only tightens further on his shirt as she remains composed before the monster which she had released.

"It's good to see that you're finally talking to me again, Otori-san" she says coolly, smirking at the seething creature in front of her. "You know, if you hadn't been so scary-looking, I just might have forgotten that you were even mad at me." Kyoya's eyes narrow behind his spectacles.

"You're not very funny, Ms. Yukimura" he says softly, placing a hand on Rin's and prying her fingers loose. He smoothes out the wrinkles which the aggravating girl had created in his uniform as he calmly surveys the scene before him. Rin stubbornly remains in front of him while the other hosts cower behind various pieces of furniture.

"I wasn't trying to be" she replies curtly, slightly puffing out her cheeks.

"Ah, I see. Well then, if you are done with your little tantrum, I believe it is time to open the doors to our clients." Rin opens her mouth for one last, biting comment, but her voice is drowned out by the flood of girls that come crowding in. The white-haired hostess inwardly groans. Hadn't she just said that Kyoya was scaring girls _away_?

Glancing at the vice-president, she notices the triumphant smirk on his lips as his eyes drift slowly to look at her before falling back down to the pages of his black book. Letting out a small "hmph" of disgust, Rin flounces down onto a couch next to some male students, winning cries of sympathy from her clients.

"Yukimura-san, are you okay?" One of them asks, looking at her with large, concerned eyes. Forcing tears to her eyes, Rin looks at him with a saddened expression on her face.

"Kyoya-san is being mean to me" she says, puckering her lower lip out in a pout.

Kyoya cringes at the use of his first name as the male students dotingly fawn over Rin. _Since when had she become so comfortable with me?_ He asks himself. He mentally thwacks himself in the head. What a foolish question; the girl had been calling the rest of the hosts by their first names for a while now. This was the first time she had ever spoken his first name aloud, though. He shakes his head; why should that matter to him? It was just Rin, after all.

He couldn't stand the girl, yet she knew exactly how to get under his skin. She was clever, quick-witted, sensitive, and altogether fascinating. A person who was brave enough to face him head-on, cunning enough to crack through his cool exterior, and smart enough to hold her own in an intelligent conversation with him was someone worth investigation.

* * *

"We _really_ need to figure out a scheduling system" Rin moans, theatrically fainting on the couch. Haruhi watches her new-found friend with ill-disguised amusement.

"Honestly Rin, today wasn't really that busy" she says, a drop of sweat appearing on the side of her head.

"Ugh; I hate to admit it Haruhi, but you're right" Rin grumbles, rolling onto her back and staring up at the elaborate chandelier that dangled from the ceiling.

"Well, if that'll be all, I think my darling Haruhi and I will be going" Tamaki says, his voice unnaturally airy and sing-songish as he pushes a certain, protesting host out of the room.

"Let's go" Mori says, leading Honey outside.

"See you later, Ri-chan!" Honey calls out over his shoulder with a cheerful wave.

"Later, Rin" the twins chorus, waving with opposite arms before closing the door. Rin's heart thumps a little louder as she sits up and looks over at Kyoya. He hadn't left with the others, nor had he said anything since the last of the clients had walked out of the double doors.

"Until one of us leaves, we're stuck here alone. We might as well talk now" Rin drawls as she lies back down on the couch.

"Whatever would we talk about?" He asks coolly, typing rapidly on his laptop as his eyes dart back and forth between the figures on the screen.

"I don't know; dissolve whatever barrier is between the two of us, perhaps?" Kyoya's fingers stop and the room falls deathly silent. The quiet should have been reason for Rin to worry, but she only closes her eyes as a small but satisfied smirk flickered over her lips.

"Ms. Yukimura," Kyoya finally says, his fingers returning to action, "there is no barrier."

"Tch, whatever. I think you know what I mean."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I may have overestimated your level of intelligence."

"Do not underestimate me, Ms. Yukimura."

"Kyoya-san, why don't you call me by my first name?" The girl asks, flipping onto her stomach and watching Kyoya as she rests her head on the arm of the settee.

"Everyone else calls me Rin in some form or another. Why won't you?"

"Is there any reason for me to do so?" Rin presses her lips into a thin line.

"No, I suppose there isn't" she replies coldly, turning to stare at the wall. She draws her knees to her chest and rests her head on them.

"Why can't we get along, Kyoya-san?" Once again, he stops typing. Rin listens as his footsteps resound against the floor, each step growing louder as he approaches the couch. She senses his presence before feeling the cushions shift as he takes a seat next to her. She releases her knees, letting her heels greet the floor with a soft _click_. They sit in silence, neither willing to say anything.

Rin's thoughts graze the idea that maybe, just maybe, the two of them could be friends. Quickly, she shakes the thought out of her mind. What was she thinking?! Sure, they got along civilally before the blasted rumors were spread by that d**n upperclassman. But friends? She was doing well just getting along with Haruhi. Then again, Haruhi was used to strange personalities. It shouldn't be a mystery as to why she was able to handle Rin's boorish ways.

And yet, it baffled Rin. No one had ever wanted to be friends with her; not for real, anyway. It was always for the money. Parents all over the neighborhood wanted to get their children in the good graces of the Yukimura family. They were fairly powerful, after all. One wrong move, and you could be sued into poverty. Mothers wanted their sons to gain betrothals so that they could have access to the luxuries that accompanied being rich. Fathers wanted their daughters to become close to her so they'd have better chances at good-paying employment. No matter where Rin went or who she met, it was always the same story. No wonder Daichi Yukimura had so wisely sent his only child to Ouran Academy. He had hoped that she would find someone who would befriend her for who she really was. And it wasn't like Rin hadn't wanted that for herself; she had always wanted a _true_ friend.

Kyoya's thoughts remained on the girl who he had, for some inexplicable reason, sat next to. Although he knew practically everything there was to know about her financial background and family reputation, he knew next to nothing about her personal lifestyle at home and what her family condition was like. Of course he was curious, but he'd never let on that he didn't know everything about her. Regrettably though, what he had thought was perfect, analyzed bluffing turned out to be his downfall. When he had thought he had figured her out, she sent his mind scrambling for answers. Though he had assumed her to be the type that went out nightly to do unseemly things, he had promptly been smacked in the face by the cold, hard truth. That hurt his ego terribly; Kyoya hated to be wrong.

So what then? If she were right, and if he _had_ been wrong, what would happen now? What was she really like, and what really went on inside her mind? Being the youngest and obvious non-heir to his father's company, Kyoya had always worked hard to consistently one-up his brothers. Before Tamaki, there was no one that he could truly call a "friend". Even when he had first met the naive French kid, he had at originally intended to be a business-connected acquaintance (though he'd put on a good show for the sake of keeping the transfer student happy). Eventually, Tamaki had changed him. Kyoya ended up doing things he'd never dreamed of doing himself. Finally, after successfully outwitting his father around the end of the anime, Kyoya realized that he _did_ have friends. Why, then, was he feeling like he was still incomplete?

"Kyoya-san?"

"Yes?" His answer comes out soft and distracted.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Which was?"

"Why can't we get along?" Kyoya looks over to see Rin staring at the ground with slightly narrowed eyes. He notices her fingers clenched tightly around the hem of her white skirt and that she was biting her lip; hard. Sighing, he leans back against the couch cushions and stares straight ahead.

"Would you _like_ to get along?" He questions, his voice devoid of emotion.

"I'd rather we did. I have... issues... when there's contention around."

"Oh?"

"You know, forget it. If you don't want to be friends, just spit it out already." She stands suddenly and takes a step towards the double doors. Kyoya's hand reaches up and grabs her wrist, causing her stop and turn to look at him. For the first time, he spots the almost invisible tears that have welled up in her blue eyes.

"You never said anything about friends" he says, avoiding eye contact.

"It doesn't matter. If you don't want to get along, so be it." Yanking her wrist out of his grasp, Rin walks towards the doors again. As she opens it and takes a step outside, she hears a soft, almost gentle voice behind her.

"I never said that I didn't."

* * *

 **Anyone catch the fourth wall being chipped away? I feel that it's fitting to do so, seeing as how they did it in the anime ;)**

 **Anywho, review, follow, favorite. I think the story's coming along nicely, no?**

 **~Melissa-Disney99**


	5. Chapter 5: The Host Club Gets Crowded

Chapter 5: The Host Club Gets Crowded

"You and Kyoya-senpai seem to be getting along well" Haruhi observes with a smile. Rin's cheeks goes a pale pink as she scowls at her friend.

"Whatever" she mumbles half-heartedly. A week; it had a been one, long, crappy week since she had made that dumb*** speech to Kyoya, and it had been a one, long, crappy week since he had given her that dumb*** reply. _The h**l did he mean that he "never said that"?!_ Rin had slammed the door and sped down the hallway after he had made that stupid comment. She could just imagine him with that cocky, self-satisfied smirk on his face. Such a thought made Rin's blood boil.

"Have you noticed that Renge hasn't been around lately?" Hikaru asks Kaoru.

"Yeah, I have. You'd think she'd be eating this drama up right now" Kaoru replies. The twins look at each other and shrug; it didn't matter, because it was none of their business anyway.

"Perhaps she's mad at me" Rin hums, leaning back into the couch. "After all, I _am_ better looking than she is."

"Dear Rin, you should not say such things about your fellow, female classmates" Tamaki scolds, a hand on his cheek in distress. "It's unseemly for -"

"- A woman to speak of her 'lady friends' so inhumanely. Yes Tamaki-san, I'm well aware. You've lectured me on that countless times already."

"I have?" A question mark flashes above his head with the word "clueless" floating next to it. Rin rolls her eyes.

"Yes, you have."

"Where?!" Tamaki jumps onto the laptop, his eyes flying rapidly over the screen. "I don't recall it being in the fan-fiction!"

"Just because it isn't written does not mean it didn't happen" Kyoya remarks, booting Tamaki out of his seat and shutting the lid of the laptop with a _snap_. "The clients should be arriving any time now, so be ready" He adds.

"Right then; I guess I'll go 'get ready'" Rin quips before secluding herself in the prep room.

"So, what's going on with you and Rin?" Haruhi asks Kyoya once the girl was well out of earshot.

"Nothing. Whatever could you possibly mean, Haruhi?"

"I don't know. The aura between you two seems, well, different."

"Is that a good thing?"

Haruhi smiles. "Yeah, I think it is."

"The two of you are getting pretty close" Hikaru comments.

"Don't you agree?" Kaoru asks. Kyoya simply smiles mysteriously at them. Just as Tamaki opens his mouth to ask his "Mommy" about the matter, the door swings open and Rin walks out with a fully-transformed face and her customary white lace gloves.

"I'm back, did you miss me?" She asks, winking at no one in particular as yellow roses seem to bloom from her entire being. The doors to the Host Club open and in rush the swarm of clients. The boys immediately surround Rin, each with stars in their eyes and hearts in their hands.

"You'll settle down with someone someday, won't you?" One of them asks a few minutes later. He was her regular customer and had visited the Club every day since Rin began working there. His name was Miko Karasuma, and he was in class 2 - B. Though his intelligence did not quite reach Rin Yukimura's, what Miko lacked in brains he made up for in good looks and charm.

Standing at a height of 5'7 (170.18 cm), Miko had rather vibrant golden eyes and wild brown hair. His white, straight-toothed smile could send any girl into a swoon (if he'd show it once in awhile), and his taste in everything was simply perfect. His only fault was that he was miserably failing his classes and was extremely pushy with girls. How he hadn't been moved down to a lower class or been expelled for sexual harassment was anyone's guess, although the Hosts did suspect that his family's luxury spa corporation had some say in the matter.

At any rate, Miko was true to his name and was the biggest fly in Rin's proverbial bowl of soup. Every day the Club was open, he would be there. Without fail, he regularly sat at Rin's right on the settee, constantly demanding all of her attention. Rumor had it that he beat up the upperclassman who'd spread the horrible tale of Rin's scandal, and other rumors began floating around that the two of them were dating.

"I've told you before" Rin says in response to Miko's question. "If I get hitched, you won't be at the wedding."

"That's a cruel thing to say" Miko comments, feigning offense. "How can I not be at my own wedding?"

"Arrogant b*****d" Rin mumbles.

Suddenly, the double doors burst open as smoke fills the room. Everyone gasps in astonishment as eight silhouettes of varying heights stand in the doorway. Immediately, a short girl with medium-length, black hair and swished side-bangs comes running out of the smoke and launches herself into Rin's arms.

"O. M. G. Rin! Where have you been?!" She exclaims, laughing and crying into the bewildered girl's bare shoulder.

"We've been looking all over for you!" Another girl with blonde hair and aqua-dipped ends shouts, joining the two hugging girls on the couch.

"We really missed you" a soft voice adds as a girl with black hair covering one eye walks meekly towards the couch.

"You've had us worried sick" another girl with long, auburn hair and green eyes comments.

"Masato kept asking about you, though he won't admit it in so many words" says a guy with short, messy blonde hair, chuckling softly.

"And we missed that stupid attitude you always have" another guy teases with long black hair and red-dyed ends.

"I'm just glad we found you" says another, looking much like the quiet, shy girl. The last to walk in says nothing. His long, white hair which was pulled into a side ponytail stops just under his shoulder. His eyes were a stunning lavender color, and he stood only an inch shorter than Kyoya.

"Who _are_ these people?" Tamaki exclaims, his eyes wide with shock.

"I do believe introductions are in order, Ms. Yukimura" Kyoya adds. Rin groans.

"Ugh. I swear, I didn't invite these people. And how they even knew I was here is beyond me!"

"But who are they, Ri-chan?" Honey asks, looking up at her with big, brown eyes.

"Oh my heavens! He is _so_ cute!" The short girl from earlier takes one look at Honey and practically dies.

"That would be Melissa Momozono. She's my choreographer and is seventeen years old. Melissa is in charge of creating the dances for my music videos and stage performances, and she also details the stage blocking for my shows." The Host Club stare at the seventeen year old girl who was only an inch taller than Honey.

"It's nice to meet everyone! Thanks for taking care of Rin for us" she bubbles, winking at them and flashing a peace sign. It was obvious that this girl was the model for Rin's Sweet Angel act. She had an abnormal amount of energy, and her contagious smile soon had everyone in Music Room 3 smiling.

"We're doing introductions? Well then, I'm Suzume Nakamura!" Exclaims the girl with blonde and aqua-dyed hair as she bows quickly to the room full of people. Her shoulder-length, layered haircut and the mischievous sparkle in her violet eyes practically screamed tomboy.

"I'm fifteen years old, and I'm in charge of Lighting Tech for all of Rin's shows!" Suzume adds with an energy on par with Melissa's.

"My name is Chiyo Kimizuki" the girl with green eyes says politely. "I am sixteen years old and I am in charge of designing and constructing the costumes for Rin and her backup dancers, as well as being the head of the cosmetology department for Rin's agency. I am also personally responsible for helping Rin prepare for her shows."

"Sixteen is pretty young to be the head of a department" Haruhi comments thoughtfully to herself.

"This is Kazumi Tachibana" Rin says, putting a hand on the quiet girl's shoulder. "She's really shy, so don't scare her Tamaki. She's fifteen years old and is my music composer. Don't let her shyness fool you; when it comes to music, she's a beast." Kazumi's face goes pink as she bows hastily to everyone in the room.

"Please take care of me" she murmurs softly from behind her black hair as she peers up at the crowd with a quivering blue eye.

"My name is Kazuki Tachibana" one of the guys says, stepping forward. His semi-long black hair also covers the entire right side of his face like Kazumi's, showing a single, crystal-blue eye.

"I am seventeen years old and Rin's chief manager. Kazumi is my younger sister."

"Ah, so these are the famed Tachibana Siblings" Kyoya remarks, writing something down in his black book.

"You know them?" Tamaki asks, surprised.

"Not formally, no. Kazuki is a young, successful entrepreneur in Japan, and Kazumi is also a rising musical composer. The two of them have become famous for their success at such a young age."

"It's really nothing" Kazuki says lightly, brushing Kyoya's statement off.

"Well then, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Satoru Ichinomiya. I am sixteen years old, and I am in charge of Sound Tech. Suzume, Kazumi, and I often work together to create the songs which Rin si -"

"And I'm Ryuu Uchiyama!" The wild-looking boy with black and red hair cuts in. "I'm seventeen years old, and I'm -"

"- The Errand Boy and an egotistical idiot" Rin interrupts, smirking at him.

"Am not!" Ryuu objects.

"Are too" Rin replies, sticking a tongue out at him.

"Whatever" Ryuu grumbles.

"Well, I guess that leaves Masato." Rin says. "This is Masato -"

"- Yukimura, I presume?" Tamaki finishes, walking over to the silent, white-haired boy. "You must be Rin's older brother! What a pleasure to meet someone of Rin's family." He hastily grabs ahold of Masato's hand and eagerly shakes it. Masato yanks his hand out of Tamaki's and glares at him, causing the Prince to cower in fear.

"That is Masato _Yamazaki_ " Rin says, correcting Tamaki. "He's sixteen years old, and probably the biggest jerk you'll ever meet. He is Kazuki's Assistant Manager and is in charge of foreign negotiations and finances, while Kazuki is in charge of scheduling venues and other matters." Tamaki's face goes pale as he backs away from the cold-hearted man who he had assumed to be as Rin's brother.

"All of you -" Hikaru begins.

"- Are pretty young" Kaoru finishes.

"And yet, really successful" they say together.

"That's what my idol agency is created on" Rin says, smirking at the Hosts' shocked faces. "Ouran Host Club, meet _Yukimura Stars_ , where the youngest, most successful people have come together to create an Idol Agency which is dedicated to my idol-dom and partially supports my father's cosmetic company."

* * *

 **Miko is not one of my main OCs; he is just a recurring (supporting) character. But, I am adding in ALL of my currently existing OCs. If you would like to see what they all look like, please visit my Deviant. Same username as here.**

 **I do apologize at the length of this chapter. But I promise that the story's about to become a whole lot more exciting, so look forward to it!**

 **Review, and let me know what you thought about this chapter :)**

 **~Melissa-Disney99**

* * *

 **Character Info (break from original characters, new characters' info!)**

 **Name: Melissa Momozono. Honey calls her Lissa-chan.**

 **Age: 17. Birthday: Sept. 7**

 **Height: 4'11.5 (151.13cm)**

 **Profession: Choreography, Stage Blocker**

 **Type/Persona: The Expressive Dreamer**

* * *

 **Name: Suzume Nakamura. Honey calls her Su-chan.**

 **Age: 15. Birthday: Jun. 14**

 **Height: 5'3 (160.02cm)**

 **Profession: Lighting Tech.**

 **Type/Persona: The Tomboy**

* * *

 **Name: Chiyo Kimizuki. Honey calls her Chi-chan.**

 **Age: 16. Birthday: Dec. 4**

 **Height: 5'4 (162.56cm)**

 **Profession: Costume Designer, Cosmetologist**

 **Type/Persona: The Perfectionist Gentlewoman**

* * *

 **Name: Kazumi Tachibana. Honey calls her Mi-chan.**

 **Age: 15. Birthday: Oct. 25**

 **Height: 5'1 (154.94cm)**

 **Profession: Music Composer**

 **Type/Persona: The Shy One**

* * *

 **Name: Kazuki Tachibana. Honey calls him Ki-chan.**

 **Age: 17. Birthday: Oct. 19**

 **Height: 5'11 (180.34cm)**

 **Profession: Chief Manager**

 **Type/Persona: The Brother-Like Manager**

* * *

 **Name: Satoru Ichinomiya. Honey calls him Toru-chan.**

 **Age: 16. Birthday: Jan. 1**

 **Height: 5'4 (162.56cm)**

 **Profession: Sound Tech.**

 **Type/Persona: The Nerd**

* * *

 **Name: Ryuu Uchiyama. Honey calls him Yu-chan.**

 **Age: 17. Birthday: Aug. 20**

 **Height: 5'6 (167.64cm)**

 **Profession: Errand Boy**

 **Type/Persona: The Egotistical Idiot**

* * *

 **Name: Masato Yamazaki. Honey calls him Masa-chan.**

 **Age: 16. Birthday: Oct. 31**

 **Height: 5'8 (172.72cm)**

 **Profession: Assistant Manager**

 **Type/Persona: The Cold-Hearted Jerk**


	6. Chapter 6: Ouran Gets New Students

**Character Info (return to original characters)**

 **Name: Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka. Honey calls him Takashi.**

 **Age: 17. Birthday: May 5**

 **Height: 6'4 (192cm)**

 **Type: The Stoic Type**

* * *

Chapter 6: Ouran Gets New Students

"Yukimura… Stars…?" Haruhi tries the name out on her lips for the three billionth time. The clients had long since left, but the hosts remained thoughtfully lounging around the room. Rin sat on the couch surrounded by her… Friends? Posse? Co-workers? Haruhi hadn't quite figured out what they were.

She turns to look at Kyoya, who's sitting at his laptop and typing like a madman. Somehow, he didn't know anything about the Yukimura Stars Project, which meant that he'd been researching for the next couple hours or so until he'd be able to find credible information.

"Ah, here it is" Kyoya finally says.

"Kya!" Haruhi exclaims, startled by Kyoya's sudden outburst. He ignores her and continues to read. Nodding with finality, he shuts the laptop and turns towards the group of young people sitting at the couch.

"You're not looking at a screen anymore, so I guess you've learned what you wanted to about Daddy's project" Rin comments, meeting Kyoya's brown eyes with her own blue ones.

"Indeed" Kyoya remarks, adjusting his glasses. "It's quite fascinating, and it appears to be very successful as well."

"Well, we _are_ living proof of its success" the one named Melissa quips, placing her hands on her hips. "I should hope we are, at least. Living, that is."

"So, are these your friends, Rin?" Tamaki asks, eyeing the good-looking group with unabashed curiosity. Rin looks around at the people who she was talking to and shrugs.

"I guess they are. I've never really thought of them as friends, since we've always just worked together in the studio. But now that I really think about it, they've treated me like friends from the start, so I guess we are."

"That was so sweet of you to say!" Melissa exclaims, hugging Rin tightly around the neck.

"I'm glad you see us that way. We've seen you as friends for quite a long time, you know" Chiyo says, fixing the bow in Rin's hair.

"Alright!" Ryuu exclaims, slapping Satoru on the back excitedly. "Did you hear that? She said we're her friends!"

"It shouldn't be that big of a deal" Rin chokes out as she attempts to untangle herself from Melissa's tight embrace.

"You honestly think it isn't?" Melissa questions, immediately letting go and tilting her head to the side.

"You have no idea how long we've been waiting for you to accept us into your life" Suzume says.

"I will admit that all of us have been anxious for this moment" Kazuki remarks. "Even Masato."

"Tch" is the white-haired jerk's only response.

"If he doesn't talk at all -" Hikaru begins.

"How is he in charge of foreign negotiations?" Kaoru finishes.

"He _chooses_ not to talk. But he can speak several different languages" Rin says, finally able to get off the couch. "He's like a combination of Mori-senpai's stoic-ness and Kyoya's cold personality."

"I feel like that was meant to be an insult" Kyoya comments, smiling.

"Take it how you want" Rin responds.

"Is Lissa-chan going to stay here?" Honey asks, tugging on the sleeve of Melissa's white, V-neck, short-sleeved t-shirt. She looks at him and stars fill her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" She asks gently.

"Are you going to transfer here?" Mori fills in.

"Whoa" the twins gasp in awe.

"Mori-senpai asked -" Hikaru begins.

"- her a question" Kaoru finishes. Ignoring the twins, Melissa simply shrugs, smiling up at the man who towered over her like a giant.

"I don't know. But that might not be a bad idea" she says, looking over her shoulder at Rin and winking.

"You can't be serious" Rin drones in a monotone voice.

"That's a great idea!" Suzume bursts out, jumping up and fist-pumping the air.

"I don't see why not" Kazuki adds. "It might do some good for all us."

"Agreed" Chiyo says, folding her arms over her chest and smiling.

"Hear that, Satoru? We're gonna go to school!" Ryuu says, thumping his friend on the back again.

"Maybe you'll finally be able to learn something!" Satoru teases, grinning. "Then you could actually help out with tech for Rin's shows."

"Get off" Ryuu retorts, laughing.

"I refuse." Everyone turns to look at the boy with white hair. He's leaning against the wall in the shadows with his arms folded across his chest. He looks up at everyone with glowing, lavender eyes.

"What did you say?" Melissa asks, her voice becoming a low growl. Honey takes a step back from the short girl, the twins start to tremble, and Tamaki takes cover behind Haruhi.

"I said, I refuse" Masato repeats calmly in a smooth, arrogant voice. Melissa's eyes narrow and she stalks over to him. Grabbing the pale blue scarf he wore around his neck, Melissa yanks Masato down to her level so she can look him directly in the eye.

"Kazuki is the chief manager, and I'm the leader of this little group" she says, her voice cold and commanding. Her whole demeanor had changed from warm, bubbly, and energetic to cruel and respect-demanding.

"Tch. And what are you going to do about it?" He asks, a sadistic smirk crossing his features.

"You know d**n well what I'll do" she responds. "Unless you'd like a demonstration?"

"Be my guest." The seven Hosts watch in horror as the girl who weighed no more than ninety-five pounds easily threw down the boy who was a little less than a foot taller than her. Tightening her grip on his scarf, Melissa had peeled him away from the wall, swung him around, and promptly slammed him into the ground. The Hosts stare at her with a mix of fear and wonder.

"That was amazing, Lissa-chan!" Honey finally exclaims, breaking the silence.

"Amazing? How?" Melissa asks him, tilting her head to the side. An arrow that reads "oblivious" points at her with flashing lights.

"This happens all the time" Ryuu adds, also with an arrow reading "oblivious." Rin and the rest of her stage crew nod in agreement.

"Melissa's known for her agility and strength. Not only is she extremely successful in the performance world, but she's also known to teach female self-defense classes in America on occasion" Kazuki comments, helping Masato up.

"Oh? You don't look so confident anymore" Rin remarks snidely.

"Shut it, Yukimura" he growls.

"Yukimura? You don't call her Rin?" Tamaki asks, surprised.

"Of course not. I don't care to be friendly with her."

"He never has and never will" Rin states matter-of-factly. "Well then, I'm sure you'd like for them to join as Hosts and Hostesses. Correct?"

"No" Kyoya says flatly.

"No?" Rin raises an eyebrow.

"The club is getting crowded as is. They may visit as clients of course, but I'm against their joining."

"I'm fine with that" Melissa says, shrugging. "I don't think Satoru or Kazumi could handle it anyway."

"But we'll still come by and visit every day!" Suzume exclaims.

"And we'll be attending as students from now on" Chiyo adds.

"I think the academy is about to get a whole lot louder" Haruhi says, half to herself.

* * *

 **I apologize that this chapter was A) Short and B) Lame. It had to be written to bridge into the next events, so please don't kill me.**

 **~Melissa-Disney99**


	7. Chapter 7: Mori Gets a Visitor

**Character Info (final character)**

 **Name: Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka.**

 **Age: 17. Birthday: Feb. 29**

 **Height: 4'10 (148cm)**

 **Type: Boy Lolita**

* * *

Chapter 7: Mori Gets a Visitor

The next day, Rin walks down the school halls, yawing as she rubs the sleep from her eyes. It had been a long night of tossing, turning, and questioning everything that had happened. _Had they really come to Ouran? And why? Did Daddy send them?_ Questions had kept her up at night, causing her to refuse to ask any that morning.

Excited, giggled whispers gives Rin reason to pause as she notices the crowd of students that had been clogging up the halls was beginning to part. She stands there - frozen in the middle - as she watches eight people walk towards her with sparkles and star-filled auras.

Melissa was wearing a sweet-heart neckline, sleeveless blue shirt with a ruffle on the bottom over a sheer, long-sleeved black shirt, a short black skirt, white thigh-high stockings with two blue stripes along the top, and black ankle boots that had a one-inch high wedged heel.

Chiyo wore a form-fitting, long-sleeved, overlapped v-neck dress with a white undershirt and a short skirt, sheer black tights, and knee-high black boots with a thick, two-inch heel. Suzume was wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt with a scoop neck, a short aqua skirt, and brown, sandal, platform heels with ankle straps.

Kazumi wore a plain lavender shirt with a short light tan skirt and matching nude, peeptoe heels. Her brother Kazuki wore a matching lavender dress shirt (with the top button undone), light tan suit coat and pants, and a pair of brown dress shoes.

Satoru wore a pale blue, button-up shirt, jeans with several holes in legs, a bulky black watch, and a pair of light blue converse sneakers. Ryuu was wearing a red vest that is zipped down most of the way, a pair of skinny black jeans, dark red converse sneakers, and white fingerless gloves.

Lastly was Masato, still looking as intimidating as ever. Still wearing his pale blue scarf, he also wore a dark blue trench coat with a black belt and gold buttons. Rin can see the collar of a white button-up peeping out of the coat, nicely complementing the tight black jeans and shiny black combat boots he was wearing.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" Rin asks flatly, placing her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" Melissa says innocently, tilting her head.

"There _are_ uniforms, you know" Rin replies, folding her arms over her chest and smirking down at her mentor.

"But, you're wearing _that_ " Melissa responds, pointing at Rin's outfit. The latter rolls her eyes at her teacher's naivety.

"I'm rebelling" she says simply.

"Fine then; I guess I have no choice but to rebel too. I like this outfit" Melissa consents with a shrug. "You guys fine with that?" She asks over her shoulder.

"I don't see why not" Kazuki agrees, smiling.

"I may try and alter the female uniform, but until then, yes" Chiyo says.

"Rules are crap anyway" Ryuu states, sticking his hands into his pockets. Rin looks around, noticing for the first time just how many students were gathered in the hall. It was like the whole school was there to gawk.

"You guys should probably get to class" Rin finally says, grabbing Chiyo's hand. "I'll show you to your classes before I ditch."

"So you haven't been going to class?" Chiyo questions as Rin leads the group of newcomers down the hall.

"'Course not. Sluffing is more fun."

"Yukimura-san won't be very happy to hear that" Kazumi comments quietly.

"But you're not gonna say anything to him about it. Right?"

"I guess not."

"Rin Yukimura!" Rin stops in her tracks; she knew that voice. In fact, she _feared_ that voice. She slowly turned around to face Melissa, who now appeared to be seven feet tall.

"Yes, Momozono-senpai?" She says meekly. She, Japan's top idol, was cowering underneath the scrutinization of a midget teacher.

"Don't 'senpai' me. That trap doesn't work anymore" Melissa growls, placing her hands on her hips as a fire burns in her eyes. "Anyway, you _will_ be going into class from now on. Even if I have to hog-tie you down to the seat."

"You've picked up strange terms from America" Rin quips under her breath.

"Don't you sass me" Melissa barks, using more American slang.

"Yes, Momozono-senpai."

"You know Melissa's mad when Rin calls her 'senpai'" Ryuu whispers to Satoru, who nods in agreement.

"Yeah. I just hope that _I_ never make Melissa mad." They turn to look at Melissa, who's now smiling as if nothing happened.

"Alright Rin; show us to our classes!"

"That was miserable" Rin groans as she flops onto the couch in Music Room 3.

"You just got here? I expected you to be here already" Kyoya comments dryly.

"Melissa forced me to attend classes" Rin grumbles into a pillow. "If I had my way…"

"Well then, good for Ms. Momozono" Kyoya says, smiling vaguely. Smirking was more like it.

"And why's that?" Rin asks, lifting her head to stare at him with narrowed eyes.

"Because it means she's pushing you to do something hard" Kyoya replies calmly.

"I don't like doing hard things."

"But it also means that she cares about you and wants you to succeed." Rin stops to think about what Kyoya said. _Cared about her? Did Melissa really want her to be successful?_ Shaking her head, Rin gets off the couch and walks over to one of the windows. She leans her head against the cold, glass pane and stares listlessly outside. Whether someone cared about her or not was none of her business. Why should she care how others thought of her?

Since her mother had left her father, Rin had decided that this was a world where you fend for yourself and disregard the feelings of any and all who tried to stop your ambitions. Though her father had spoiled her beyond compare, Rin had felt the absence of a mother in her life. Sure, she had had plenty of nursemaids and female attendees. But they just didn't compare to what a mother could give. Rin had yet to experience what she considered to be true love as she did not realize that her father _loved_ her. No, he just gave her what she wanted - in her eyes. What she desired, she couldn't put into so many words. She just knew there was something missing.

"Rin?"

"Yeah?" She peels her face away from the glass to see Kaoru standing behind her.

"Um," Kaoru looks down at the his hands, "will your friends be coming in today?"

"Yukimura Stars? I have no idea." Rin eyes him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Uh, nothing" Kaoru says quickly. "Forget I said anything." He hurries off to join Hikaru, leaving Rin with questions in her mind. Not long after, she feels a tug at the hem of her skirt and looks down to see Honey looking up at her with large, shiny brown eyes.

"Will Lissa-chan be coming today?" He asks hopefully.

"I don't know" Rin replies absently. "Why do you want to know?"

"Takashi was curious, so I asked for him" Honey says, beaming happily. Rin looks up at the Lolita's silent guardian, and is surprised to see a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I see…" She says slowly, her mind racing for answers. It appeared that her friends from the studio had severely affected the Host Club. Once again looking up at Mori, he simply grunts before turning away from her. Shaking her head, Rin smiles; so the Stoic type _could_ feel human emotions. And romantic ones, at that.

"Riiiin!" Rin groans. In bursts Melissa, a big smile on her face.

"I wanted to get here before all those other people did" she bubbles.

"Why?" Rin asks, raising an eyebrow.

"To be a client, silly!" Melissa laughs.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Momozono" Kyoya says, stepping forward. "The Host Club is not yet open."

"Oh dear." The choreographer's whole countenance falls. "I was hoping to request Mori before any of the other girls could." The quiet host's ears perk up at this. She had wanted _him_? He wasn't often requested; in fact, he and Kyoya were probably the _least_ requested hosts in the club.

"If you open the doors early, I can pay for the inconvenience" Melissa says coaxingly to Kyoya.

"Well, I don't see why we can't open our doors a little early today" Kyoya finally agrees with a slight smirk.

"I knew you'd see it my way." She hands him a small pouch before bouncing over to Mori.

"Hello Mori" she says with a smile, placing her hands behind her back. "How are you?" She looks up at the tall host, who stares down at her with what looked to be vague happiness on his face.

"What a pair" Rin comments dryly to no one in particular. "She's so short, and he's so tall. She's so bubbly, and he's so… Not…"

"They say opposites attract" Tamaki replies softly in a knowing voice. Rin turns to look at him incredulously. For once, Blondie actually sounded like he was sensible! Rin shakes her head again; today was a day for surprises.

* * *

 **I am very sorry for the delay in updating. I've been working non-stop on other stories, not to mention preparing for finals and other college-level crap. Please forgive me!**

 **I know things seem boring now, but hopefully soon (within the next 2-3 chapters), things will pick up :)**

 **~ Melissa-Disney**


	8. Chapter 8: Every Star has a Story

Chapter 8: Every Star has a Story

"Wow! You really work with Yukimura-san?" One girl exclaims with wide eyes. Suzume smiles and nods.

"Yeah, it's awesome. I love playing around with the lights; especially strobes and lasers. The looks you can get are so cool!" She gushes as her eyes light up. Her occupation was one of her favorite subjects to talk about. In Music Room 3, Suzume sat with several students of mixed genders around her. Rin had called in sick that day, and since it had been a week since the Yukimura Stars joined Ouran, Kyoya consented to have the Tomboy take Rin's spot.

Of course, having a new face and someone who was close with the idol sparked the interest of every and all students. Today was an all-time high for the Host Club, thanks to Suzume and all the other stars' being present (because if there's one, then there's all).

"Sound is great too" Satoru adds, sitting on the arm of the couch. "Song remixes are super fun to mess around with."

"Where did learn Rin act so cool?" One male student asks. The others join in, asking questions about her personality and attitude. Melissa looks at Kazuki, who nods.

"Well," Melissa begins, "ever since we've known her, she's always been somewhat strong-willed. But" Melissa's eyes become reminiscent. "She hasn't always been the way she is now."

"Every star has a story" Chiyo adds. "You can't expect someone of high status - like ourselves or Rin - to get through life without having been scarred."

"That's right" Kazumi murmurs softly from behind her hair. "We all have dark secrets."

"We were all really lucky that Yukimura-san gave us a chance" Ryuu adds, looking serious for once.

"You see," Melissa says, looking around the group "Rin no longer talks with her mother. Leiko married Daichi through manipulated betrothal. She convinced her father to sign a contract with the Yukimura enterprise because it was known for its success. She liked the idea of being a rich company owner; she liked the idea of parties. But, the one thing she didn't take into consideration was the idea of becoming a mother."

"When she found out she was pregnant," Melissa continues, "Leiko became angry with Daichi. In fact, she attempted an abortion just because he asked her not to get one. Miraculously, Rin survived, and when she was born, it was even more miraculous that she was completely healthy." Melissa laughs ironically. "I guess Rin was a fighter from the start. Anyway, Leiko couldn't stand the sight of her daughter. When Rin was three, Leiko filed for divorce and handed all child custody over to Daichi. She wanted no part in Rin's life."

"Daichi told us that Rin never had any childhood friends" Melissa says. "He told us that the neighborhood kids were only doing as their parents instructed to get gain. Rin lived her whole life up until she was fifteen without anyone she could rely on. I think that's what has shaped her into what she is now. And I believe that's why she has such a hard time opening up to others. I feel bad for her sometimes, but it's the Stars' job to help her become more" she clears her throat, "human."

"You're one to talk" Chiyo says; her voice was uncharacteristically sarcastic. Melissa blinks at her auburn-haired friend in confusion.

"Huh?"

"You heard me" Chiyo replies, looking down at her hands. "You say you feel bad for her; you're so compassionate to those who are downtrodden, and yet, you completely overlook yourself."

"Overlook myself?" Melissa was still confused.

"It's not like you haven't had your own trials" Chiyo mutters, keeping her face hidden. "You're such a role model to all of us."

Melissa's eyes widen. "Oh no! How can you say that?" She quickly says, trying to direct the attention away from herself.

"I may be the manager, but you're a month older than I am" Kazuki adds. "You've set such a good leadership example for me." Melissa shakes her head.

"I guess it's story time for all of us" Chiyo murmurs under her breath. She looks up at the now attentive crowd of clients, students, and hosts. "Melissa wasn't actually born into wealth. Her teenaged, unmarried mother died from giving birth, and her father was also a teen. Leader of a well-known high school gang, in fact. As a baby, she was often left alone and she suffered from multiple illnesses because of it."

"At age five, her dad was imprisoned for auto-theft" Kazuki says, taking over. "She was placed into custody of her maternal grandparents, who didn't want her around. She was pressured into keeping her grades high. At age twelve, Melissa rebelled against her guardians and left their house. She made her way to a well-known dojo and begged admittance. In order to pay for her training, she worked 'round the clock as a cook, janitor, and equipment cleaner."

"Two years later, at age fourteen," Chiyo says, "she took on dance classes beside training at the dojo. That year, her master died. He had apparently grown fond of Melissa, because he left the deed to the dojo to her. She suddenly became revered by all of the male students, and so she opened the doors to females as well. When she was fifteen, she made her first trip to America and gained a name there. At age sixteen, Daichi-sama discovered her dance talent through a video Melissa had posted on the internet. He hired her on the spot."Everyone looks at the petite ball of energy, who was currently the color of a tomato. Tears fill her eyes, and she looks away from their stares.

"It's nothing, really" she mutters uncomfortably. "I'm nothing special."

"Melissa, you have _got_ to stop saying stuff like that" Kazuki says, smiling at her.

"Says the one with the least self-esteem" Satoru scoffs good-naturedly. "Life's been no stroll in the park for the Tachibana siblings either. Their parents died in a plane crash when Kazuki was eight and Kazumi was six. Of course, they were left the family's estate, but their mother's brother remained behind to care for them. Their uncle was abusive towards Kazuki, constantly chipping away at his self-esteem and shaming him in front of his younger sister. After struggling for two years, their uncle died from alcoholism and all financial support was shut off.

"One day, nine year old Kazumi sat down at their mother's grand piano and began to play a self-composed song. She'd never had any classes, and eleven year old Kazuki immediately saw her potential. He videoed her, uploaded it to the internet, and _bam!_ Instant fame. A year later, a recording agency saw the video and wanted Kazumi to sign on immediately. Kazuki was against it though, because he didn't recognize the agency's name. He looked it up and found out it was actually a group of child-slave dealers who sought out child talent for the entertainment of rich buyers. He exposed them, and he and Kazumi became heroes.

"After that," Satoru continues, "Kazumi and Kazuki became famous. Kazumi was constantly asked to play at large events, and Kazuki was able to manage all of her requests, not to mention account for Kazumi's income. Yukimura-san was impressed with their young age and talent, and so he hired them last year."

Kazumi hides behind her hair in complete embarrassment, and Kazuki repeatedly buttons and unbuttons his shirt cuffs. Neither of the two look like they're about to say anything in response, but neither of them have to say anything when Suzume speaks up.

"And you're just as talented as the rest of them!" She exclaims, standing up and facing him full-on. "You, who was constantly bullied and still had the best grades in the entire school! All of the kids picked on your because you were always messing around on your laptop at age six. None of them ever listened to your amazing dubstep tracks until you finally played one at the graduation ceremony for your last year in middle school. That's where Daichi-san found you; he found your talent at your average, non-rich, non-popular, hometown middle school."

Satoru's cheeks pink, and he clamps his mouth shut rather than protest. Ryuu notices his friend's discomfort. "The story's the same for you" he says, directing his words to Suzume. "Only, you were discovered before the rest of us. Last year, when you were fourteen, your expertise in lighting was called in to help with the first model shooting for Rin's debut. It was you who inspired Yukimura-san to create the Stars Project. You were only working as an errand girl, right? But when the lights malfunctioned, you were the one to fix it. And you said you had started studying electrical wiring at age seven."

"You're pretty amazing yourself" Kazumi whispers. "Weren't you the one who ran away from home at age thirteen, Ryuu? You started work as a package delivery boy then. I remember the day you brought a package to our house; it was last year. You said a lot of bad words back then. Kazuki thought that you had potential to become a good guy, and he suggested your name to -sama agreed to have you come as a trial member, and you've stuck with us since then."

"Tch" Ryuu says, brushing it off. "It's all fluff. I guess Chiyo's our only normal member, huh?" Chiyo nods with a smile.

"I was born to an average, middle class family. Both of my parents worked hard, they provided for me, and mother taught me cosmetics, which was her trade since she worked at a beauty salon. The day of Rin's debut photoshoot, I was there to do her makeup. She was my first client, and I remember being really nervous. When Suzume's talent was discovered, she put in a good word for me."

"Well, what about Masato?" Tamaki asks. The Yukimura Stars look at him and suddenly remember that they're still in Music Room 3.

"No one knows anything about him" Melissa says, grinning mysteriously. "We like to believe that he came from another planet. No one on earth can be as rude as he is." The crowd turns collectively to look at the white-haired guy in the corner. He glares back at them.

"See?" Melissa says. "He's just pure evil."

* * *

 **Backstories are now out of the way. What kind of secret do you think Masato is hiding? Review and let me know!**

 **~ Melissa-Disney99**

 **p.s. Who is Masato? Vote on my new poll and influence the direction of the story!**


	9. Chapter 9: Rin's Sick Days

**Who is Masato? Vote on my new poll and influence the direction of the story!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Rin's Sick Days

"Well, we're off!" Melissa calls over her shoulder as she ushers the other seven Stars out of the club room.

"Where are you going?" Tamaki asks. The Host Club had just barely closed its door; it was uncharacteristic of them to leave so quickly. They usually hung around and chatted with the other Hosts.

"Leaving so soon?" Kyoya asks, looking up from his laptop. Melissa nods.

"It's not because you're embarrassed now that we know your stories, is it?" Honey asks innocently. Kazuki shakes his head.

"Not at all. We're going to visit Rin. She _is_ sick, after all" he says with a smile.

"I want to visit Ri-chan!" Honey exclaims.

"Why don't we all pay Ms. Yukimura a visit, then?" Kyoya suggests. Chiyo's face grows concerned.

"I don't know if that's a very good idea" she says. "You've never seen her sick."

"That's right" Ryuu adds. "She can be a real monster."

"But she can also be as gentle and needy as a baby" Kazumi responds softly.

"Well, if you come, come at your own risk" Melissa says with a shrug. With that, she turns and hustles the other seven Stars out of the room.

"Well Boss?" Hikaru begins.

"Are we going?" Kaoru finishes.

"I say we go" Tamaki says.

"I didn't know, Senpai" Haruhi warns. "It doesn't sound like she'll be very happy to see us if we go."

"Nonsense!" Tamaki exclaims. "She'll be overjoyed that we came."

* * *

"What the h**l are all of you doing here?!" Rin slurs angrily as the Yukimura Stars burst into her large bedroom.

"You're much worse than I thought" Melissa says worriedly. "You hear that slur in her voice, don't you?" She asks, turning to Ryuu. He nods.

"Save your breath; I'm on it." He reaches into a bag which he had been carrying and pulls out a medical thermometer.

"Here." He hands the bag to Melissa and motions for her to join him by Rin's bedside. Before the idol can protest, the seemingly worthless "errand boy" sticks the thermometer into her mouth.

"Hold still and be still" Melissa orders. Rin glares up at her mentor, but otherwise obeys.

"Her temperature's crazy high" Ryuu says, taking the thermometer out of her mouth and examining it. He divys out assignments to each of the Stars (except Masato, who hadn't come to visit). As they leave the room, Ryuu takes a seat next to her.

"You should've called earlier" he scolds. "You're really sick. Now we'll have to cancel Sunday's concert."

"We can't cancel" Rin growls. "Those hospital kids are expecting a show. I'm determined to give it to them."

"Sunday is in two days. There's no way you'll be better by then. It's already Friday!" Ryuu argues. "Kazuki can reschedule it. We can't have a sick, little brat like you going into a hospital. You'll kill off all the patients!"

"Shut up!" Rin shouts weakly. "You're just an egotistical errand boy… What can… you do…?" Her voice slowly fades out as her eyes shut. Ryuu rolls his eyes; she was such an idiot! She knew shouting would only wear her out faster.

"Rin! We are here for you!" Ryuu winces at the sound of Tamaki's overly-happy voice coming up the stairs.

"Who let you in?" Ryuu hears Melissa's angry, muffled voice from the other side of the door.

He hears a loud _smack_ , and then, "Lissa-chan, you shouldn't hit poor Tama-chan."

"I know" Melissa's voice sounds gentler now. "But Ri-chan is sleeping." Ryuu shakes his head with a smile; somehow, the short ninja who was less than a month younger than him had a strong intuition when it came Rin. Daichi had been very smart to enlist her; she was like a mother figure to all of them.

"I presume that this is Ms. Yukimura's room?" Kyoya says, opening the door. Ryuu looks up and gives the Host a lopsided grin.

"Yeah. She's real sick though, so I wouldn't wake her if I were you."

"Then, you're a doctor?"

Ryuu shakes his head. "Nah. Medical crap is just somethin' I mess around with. I know the basics, so whenever anyone who's part of The Project get sicks, I'm the one they call. It saves'em money, and gives me practice."

"I see." Kyoya looks thoughtful.

"Hey now! Don't go gettin' any ideas about hirin' me off Yukimura-san!" Ryuu says quickly. "I like bein' with these guys. They kinda saved me…"

"I wouldn't dream of it" Kyoya responds flatly with a smirk. Ryuu eyes him suspiciously, not sure whether he should believe him or not.

"Ryuu…?" The two men look down at Rin, who cracks an eye open.

"Yeah? What's up, Rin?" Ryuu places a hand on her forehead. "Where is that d**ned Kazuki" he mutters under his breath. "He should've brought the cold clothes by now."

"It's hot in here" Rin mumbles, weakly pushing at his hand. "Don't touch me."

Kyoya raises an eyebrow. "She's very demanding when she's sick."

"She's always demanding" Ryuu shoots back. Just then, the door bursts open and Tamaki waltzes into the room with Melissa's arms wrapped around his torso.

"Get back here!" She huffs through clenched teeth as she pulls back on the Host. "You can't go in there right now."

"But we're here to make Rin better!" Tamaki whines. Ryuu rolls his eyes.

"Get outta here" he orders. "If you don't, you'll get sick too."

"He's right, Senpai" comes Haruhi's voice from behind Melissa. "We should probably go and let her rest."

"I'm right here, you know." Everyone turns to look at the body on the bed. Rin glares feebly up at the crowd. "Get out of my room" she growls, then coughs.

"Where is Kazuki?" Ryuu irritatedly asks Melissa.

She shrugs. "Busy, I guess."

"Are you freakin' joking me?!" He bellows, causing the choreographer to release Tamaki and rush over to him. She clamps a hand over his mouth and frowns at him.

"Are you trying to cause trouble?" She hisses under her breath. "You will _not_ disturb Rin."

"You've already disturbed me" Rin wheezes. "What's with the gathering, huh?"

"We've come to help you get better!" Tamaki exclaims.

"How do you expect a girl to get decent rest with you bumbling clowns around?!" Rin asks angrily, momentarily regaining her energy.

"Clowns!" Tamaki looks appalled. "How can you say that?" He stares at her with astonishment.

"Can I get through, please?" Ryuu's eyes immediately light up.

"Get out of the way!" He growls, pushing the Ouran Hosts away from the door. Kazuki's holding a large, silver bowl filled with water and white dishcloths. Ryuu takes the bowl from his manager and sets it down on Rin's side table, then pulls out a cloth and places it on her forehead.

"That's freakin' cold" Rin mutters.

"Yeah, I know" Ryuu responds. "But it'll make you feel good."

"Where is -" Hikaru begins.

"- Everyone else?" Kaoru finishes. Ryuu stares dumbly at them.

"They're helping out in the kitchen. Where else would they be?"

"I'm right here" comes Suzume's voice from behind the crowd.

"Do you need help with that?" Hikaru asks, looking down at the serving tray that she's carrying.

Suzume shakes her head. "Nope, I'm good."

"You sure? It looks kinda heavy."

"She's a lot stronger than you think" Satoru says, joining the throng in the hallway.

"Mhm!" Suzume agrees happily. "Melissa's my senpai. I attend some of her classes."

"I don't care" Rin grumbles. "Just get out of my room. All of you!"

"Let's go" Melissa immediately responds. "Everyone out." She ushers people out of the room, sending Rin a vague smile over her shoulder. Just as Kyoya was about to step outside, Rin stops him.

"Wait" she says. "You stay." Kyoya raises an eyebrow, but obeys and takes Ryuu's spot next to her bed. Once the last person had left the room, and the door was closed, Rin looks up at Kyoya with large, blue eyes.

"Why'd you come?" She slurs, squinting her eyes at him with flushed cheeks. Kyoya blinks in surprise.

"We were worried."

"We?" Rin's face pulls into a grimace. "What about _you_?"

"Me?" Kyoya chuckles a bit. "What I choose to do with my own time is my business, and my business alone."

"But it's my business too!" Rin whines, trying to sit up. "You're here at _my_ house!"

"Lay down" Kyoya orders with a smirk, pushing her back down onto the mattress.

"That's probably the most emotion you've ever shown me" she mumbles with a smirk. Kyoya tries to hide the flush on his cheek.

"I wouldn't know what you're talking about" he says haughtily, leaning back in his seat. A soft knock at the door causes the two to turn. The door opens, and Suzume timidly walks in with the serving tray still in her hands.

"I wasn't really able to bring this in earlier" she chuckles, "so here it is." She places the tray down on Rin's side-table before hurrying out and softly closing the door behind her. Kyoy glances at it to see a steaming bowl of soup on it.

"Would you like that?" He asks, gesturing to it.

Rin nods. "Yeah, of course I would. But I can't really hold it or anything." She props herself up with a grimace.

"Then I'll feed it to you." Before she can protest, Kyoya picks up the bowl and dips the spoon in.

* * *

"How're they doing?" Suzume asks, standing behind Melissa.

"Sounds like he's feeding her" Melissa says with her ear pressed up against the door.

"You're supposed to be our senpai" Hikaru says.

"Don't you think you're acting kind of childish?" Kaoru asks. Melissa turns to glare at them.

"Like you don't wanna know what's going on" she shoots back. They hold up their hands in surrender.

"Seems like the little brat _can_ be humble" Ryuu says pointedly.

"Maybe she'll learn to love" Kazuki adds, smiling knowingly. Melissa looks up at him.

"You think so?" Kazuki nods.

"Most definitely." Melissa beams, and Mori feels a strange sensation in his chest. _What was that feeling?_ Honey looks up at his friend knowingly. Mori would understand his own feelings soon; Honey was sure of it.

* * *

 **Sorry it's taken me forever to update. College is crap. So are finals -_-**

 **Anyway! I hope I didn't disappoint. Things should be picking up real soon (I know, I've said in like, the past two chapters. I'm sorry.)**

 **Review, favorite, and follow! Love y'all!**

 **~Melissa-Disney99**


	10. Chapter 10: Where is Miss Momozono?

**Who is Masato? Vote on my new poll and influence the direction of the story!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Where is Miss Momozono?

"Hey Rin!" Kaoru says happily as she walks into the music room.

"Hey" she stiffly greets, taking a seat on the couch.

"Is something the matter, Miss Yukimura?" Kyoya asks from behind his laptop. Rin sighs.

"Yeah, something's wrong. Have any of you seen Melissa?"

"Melissa?" Tamaki asks. "Not at all."

"What about you, Honey-senpai? Mori-senpai?" Mori dips his chin slightly and closes his eyes. Honey vigorously shakes his head.

"We haven't seen Lissa-chan all day. I hope she's doing alright."

"Riiiiinnn!"

"Suzume?" Rin quickly stands and hurries over to her blonde friend.

"Where's Melissa?" Suzume asks frantically.

"I don't know, I was just asking the Hosts the same questions" Rin replies.

"Rin, we've been everywhere around the entire school" Suzume adds, pulling a scared-looking Kazumi into the room.

Kazumi nods. "We can't find Momozono-senpai anywhere" she squeaks out as tears well up in her visible, left eye. Rin places a hand on the fifteen year old's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kazumi. We'll find her."

"Rin?" The idol looks up as Satoru and Ryuu join the two girls.

"What's up?" Rin asks, almost knowing what they're going to say already.

"We can't find Melissa anywhere on school grounds. We looked in the gardens, but she's not there" Satoru informs her.

"Where the h**l could that midget ninja have gone?!" Ryuu shouts angrily. Kazumi visibly flinches.

"Calm down, idiot. Can't you see you're scaring Kazumi?" Rin scolds.

"Yukimura-san." Rin turns to the door.

"What do you want, Masato-san?" He glares icily at her, but continues.

"Miss Momozono is not at the studio either. I just called the Yukimura Stars base; she is not there. I also called her cellphone, but received no response."

"Thanks for checking" Rin says begrudgingly. "Do you know where Kazuki and Chiyo are?"

"I'm right here" Chiyo says, walking in behind Masato. "I'm worried for Kazuki, though. He seems to have taken the brunt of the shock." Everyone turns as the usually professional manager stumbles in. His shirt is wrinkled, his hair is unkempt, and he looks like he hasn't slept in days.

"It can't be that bad" Rin deadpans, raising an eyebrow. "It's only been one day. We'll find her."

"As manager, it's my responsibility to know where everyone is" Kazuki laments pitifully. "What am I going to tell your father when - if I can't find her?"

"That's why we're a team" Suzume says, ignoring his word choice. "The responsibility is on all of our shoulders. Even Masato's."

"What are we going to do without her here?" Chiyo asks with a serious look on her face. "Melissa was the center of our group. She was our energy. She was our trainer. Without her, we might as well -"

"Stop talking like that!" Rin snarls. "It's not like she's dead!" The room falls silent, and Kazumi starts to cry while tears well up in everyone's eyes.

"But what if she is?!" Kazumi sobs, throwing her hands over her face.

"Miss Momozono can't be located?" Rin hurries over to Kyoya, who's still at his laptop. She glares at him.

"What kind of dumba** question is that?" She asks angrily, slamming a hand done on his table. "Haven't you been listening?"

"Indeed I have" he says, his voice tinged with annoyance. "I was just clarifying."

"Missing?" Honey's eyes also fill with tears. He looks up at Mori. "We have to find Lissa-chan!" Mori nods.

"Then we'll all help!" Tamaki exclaims. "All of us shall search the grounds for her. Haruhi, you come with Daddy."

"You're not my dad, Senpai!" Haruhi retorts as Tamaki grabs her hand and drags her out of the club room.

"We'll help too" the twins add.

"Thanks everyone" Rin says, smiling wryly. "May your efforts not be in vain."

* * *

"Well, that was a total bust" the twins remark. Kazumi bursts into a fresh fit of tears.

"You two are terrible people" Haruhi says. "Look what you did to Kazumi-san."

"I'm sorry, Kazumi" Kaoru says, moving to sit next to her on the couch. "I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"You need to be more considerate of Mi-chan" Honey scolds, looking concernedly at the poor girl.

"Mi-chan?" Rin looks at Honey, who nods.

"I can't call her Kazu-chan, because his name" Honey points to Kazuki, "is also Kazu-chan!"

"So, what do you call Kazuki?" Rin asks, tilting her head.

"Ki-chan."

"Oh."

"D**n it; two hours worth of searching, and still nothing!" Ryuu growls, storming into the room.

"What.. If… She… Died?!" Kazumi asks between sobs.

"She is _not_ dead" Chiyo replies, looking unusually cross. "I just wish she'd stop playing games."

"You think she's playing 'hide-and-seek'?" Tamaki asks innocently.

"Of course not!" Chiyo explodes. "I think she's trying to mess us up!"

"But, she's not like that" Kazuki whimpers, looking as fragile as his little sister.

"She's sure causing us a lot of trouble, though" Satoru remarks, grimacing down at his hands. "This type of thing has never happened before"

"Not while we've been together, at least" Masato mutters from his corner. "But, we don't know what she was like before she met us."

"You're such an a**, you know that?" Rin says, turning to face him. "I bet you really miss her, though."

"Tch."

"Admit it; even you feel her absence." No response. "Say it, Masato! Say that you miss her!"

"I do miss her!" He angrily shouts back. "Because I don't show it doesn't that mean I don't care. Do you honestly think I have _no_ heart?"

Rin blinks. "Wow. You actually showed _emotion_. You should do that more often."

"Tch."

"I'm glad the two of you have bridged that gap" Kyoya says, typing on his laptop, "but we still have yet to solve the mystery."

"That's right" Honey responds. "We've gotta find Lissa-chan."

"There's one place we could - and probably should - check." Everyone turns to look at Ryuu.

"Well?!" Rin finally asks in exasperation when he doesn't say anything else.

"If you don't mind braving it, we could always go check her house."

* * *

 **Finally! This chapter is posted (but, I apologize for it being so short). Stay tuned for Chapter 11; I've got BIG plans for that one.**

 **Review, favorite, follow. Can't wait for the next chapter!**

 **~ Melissa-Disney99**


	11. Chapter 11: No More Peace and Quiet

Chapter 11: No More Peace and Quiet

Seven Stars and seven Hosts walk down a dirt path in a dark forest wearing casual clothing. Some look around uneasily with slight fear in their eyes. A few of them have bored, inattentive looks on their faces. Ryuu, on the other hand, looks overly confident.

"How are you the only Star who knows where Melissa lives?" Rin asks. Ryuu grunts. "Fine, I won't pry" Rin says. "Besides, it's none of my business what the two of you do in your free time anyway." She smirks.

"It's not like that, okay?" Ryuu growls. "Melissa got sick and called me up. You know you can't say 'no' when she begs you with that baby voice of hers."

"You mean the, 'Pleeeeease?' that she uses when she really wants something?" Rin asks.

Ryuu nods. "That's the one."

"Are we there yet?" Suzume whines.

"My feet are killing me" Tamaki adds.

"Quit complaining, Senpai" Haruhi says.

"It's so far away from the rest of the world" Chiyo comments. "Why doesn't she just live with the rest of us at the Yukimura Estate?"

"She probably enjoys the peace and quiet" Masato says bluntly.

"Have you met Melissa? That girl is anything _but_ peace and quiet" Rin counters.

"What can we be expecting of Miss Momozono's home?" Kyoya asks Ryuu.

"Uh…" Ryuu stops abruptly, causing the group to bump into one another.

"I probably should've told you earlier" Ryuu says with a nervous chuckle as sweat drops down the side of his face. "Her place is under pretty high security."

"What?!" Everyone exclaims.

Ryuu lifts his hands up in surrender. "Hey! I'm sorry, okay? Anyway, we're real close now, so keep it down. I'll disable all of her traps."

"You can do that?" Hikaru asks.

"And not get killed?" Kaoru adds. Ryuu scoffs.

"Of course I can. I've been here before, haven't I?"

"Point made" the twins say.

He motions for everyone to stay put, then he runs into the forest and disappears. Moments later, loud gunfire echoes through the trees, and several other war-like noises join in. The group watches in horror as explosions go off in random areas, and sparks appear out of nowhere.

"I hope Ryuu's okay" Kazumi whimpers softly as Kazuki wraps his arms around his fragile little sister.

"I hope the forest will be okay" Suzume quips. Suddenly, all of the noise and chaos stops, and the forest falls deathly quiet.

"That was freaky" the twins remark.

"Yeah, no kidding" Haruhi says, her voice cracking slightly. The female host is trembling.

"I'm scared, Takeshi" Honey whimpers. Mori picks his cousin, who immediately clambers up and onto his shoulder.

"It's safe" Ryuu says, reappearing from the trees.

"Kya!" Suzume screams, jumping onto Satoru's back in surprise.

"Oof!" Satoru staggers under his friend's unexpected weight.

"Follow me." Ryuu starts walking again, and everyone cautiously follows (Suzume still on Satoru's back).

"I don't believe it" Rin mutters as Ryuu stops to open a set of large, cast iron gates. Behind the gates is an even larger country-house mansion; bigger than the Yukimura Estate. It was around five stories tall, with British, Victorian-style architecture. Gardens surround the building, and an expansive yard around it creates a beautiful, picturesque scene.

"That's what I said when I first saw it too" Ryuu says, ushering everyone through the gate before closing it behind them. "You wouldn't expect something like this from her, would you?"

"Actually, it's exactly how I imagined it" Rin says dryly. "She's totally the type to go overboard in design."

"From what I read" Kyoya says, "she also inherited this when her former trainer died."

"Stalker" Haruhi comments flatly. Ryuu leads the group up to the front door and presses a modernized doorbell with a speaker. It buzzes, and they can hear the mic turn on, but no response from the other end.

"It's the Stars and Ouran gang" Ryuu says into the doorbell. "We're here to -" He's cut off when the light on the doorbell turns off. They look at each other; how odd. A minute passes, then two, then five. Suddenly, the door swings open and Melissa runs out, hustles everyone inside, and slams the door shut. They watch in amazement as Melissa locks four locks and a deadbolt, then presses her back against the extravagantly carved door with a frantic expression on her face.

"What in blaze's name are all of you doing here?!" She shouts. Everyone (except for Masato and Kyoya) cower in fear.

"Everyone was worried about you" Kyoya says calmly.

"You weren't at school. Nor were you with the agency." Masato adds, equally calm. "I called your cell phone; twice. Why didn't you pick up?"

Melissa's eyes dart around the room, then whispers, "Because there might be more of those frickin' bugs! I can't risk _anything_."

"Bugs?" Tamaki tilts his head.

Melissa sighs in exasperation. "Yes, bugs. As in 'spyware'? Being such high-society people, I'd have expected you to know what I'm talking about. Don't you guys have to be aware of that stuff too?"

"I guess so" Tamaki admits.

"So you think you're being watched?" Kyoya clarifies.

"Not think" Melissa corrects. "I _know_."

"What would lead you to believe that?

"Well…" Melissa looks down at the ground.

"Is there something you aren't telling us, Miss Momozono?" Kyoya asks, raising an eyebrow. The little ninja looks nervously around the group.

"I may or may not have gotten into trouble the last time I was in America" she says vaguely, avoiding all eye contact.

"What kind of trouble?" Kazuki asks, narrowing his eyes.

"I didn't say that I actually did!"

"Okay" Kazuki sighs, "what kind of 'hypothetical' trouble?"

"Gangs…?" She says, almost like a question. Melissa shakes her head. "It's none of your concern. And none of you" she looks pointedly at Kyoya, "are to get involved. This is serious business."

"Miss Momozono" Kyoya begins, "my family -"

"I'm well aware that your family owns a secret service - or what-not - police force" Melissa says. "But I don't need it. I can take care of it myself."

"Melissa-senpai, we're here to help" Rin cuts in. "Wasn't it _you_ who told me to rely on others?"

"I told you that because you're still learning _how_ to rely on others" Melissa replies. "I _know_ how to, but I'm _choosing_ not to."

"Same thing, isn't it?" Rin counters. Melissa scoffs.

"Melissa, I don't care about the risks" Kazuki says, walking up to Melissa and towering over her. "I want to help."

"I would like to help too" Mori says. The other Hosts looks at him in shock.

"I know you guys want to help, but I can't get you guys involved" Melissa says, smiling weakly up at the two men.

"Get us involved" Tamaki says resolutely. "You've become part of our family; just like Rin. We want to do everything in our power to help." Melissa looks around at everyone's willing faces.

"Pleeeease?" Suzume asks, imitating Melissa. Kazumi joins Suzume with large, shining eyes; Melissa sighs in resignation.

"Well, I guess I should start from the beginning." Melissa motions for them to follow, and she leads them to a black, elegantly gothic-designed sitting room. In fact, the whole mansion seemed dark and gothic.

"I was in America last month" she begins once everyone is seated. "Obviously, it was before we joined Ouran. I have permission from Daichi-san to leave the country when I need to, because I have my own business to attend to, besides the Yukimura Stars Project."

"Anyway" she continues, "while I was there, there was a group of New York thugs who were attempting to sexually abuse a girl who I recognized as one of my one-night-class students. Of course, I wasn't going to let that happen if I could do anything about it, so I… intervened…"

"You mean, you smashed the guys' heads together, and punched the last one standing in the gut" Ryuu translates.

Melissa shakes her head. "Nope. There wasn't a 'last one standing'."

"So, you just knocked their heads together?"

"Precisely."

"I think I'm going to be sick" Haruhi mumbles. Melissa smirks at the female host, then continues her story.

"The day after I returned to Japan, I received a letter in the mail from America. Come to find out that the guys I ran into were part of a large, New York mob. They call themselves _The Fire Ants_."

"Pfft." Hikaru and Kaoru attempt to muffle their laughter.

"I agree, it's a ridiculous name" Melissa says. "But, they're ridiculous people. Their letter informed me that they want their pound of flesh."

"You mean, they want you to go back to America so they can have their way with you?" Ryuu asks; she nods.

"Could you be a little more discreet about those types of things?" Chiyo asks, pulling a face. Melissa chuckles wryly.

"It's not exactly what you think it means" she says. "Having 'their way' just means that they can do what they want to me. They can do… that… or, they can beat me to a bloody pulp, skin me alive, use me as a punching bag, or a moving target. They can even -"

"Alright, Miss Momozono. I believe we understand" Kyoya cuts in. Melissa stops and blinks, then looks around at all of the sick faces.

"Oh, sorry. Guess I went a little graphic there, huh?" Her bubbly personality was a thing of the past; the girl in front of them was completely serious. Any attempted jokes came off as cynical.

"Will you go back to America?" Mori asks after a long pause.

Melissa shakes her head. "Not now; not when _they_ want me to or expect me to, at least. I'll go back on my own time, but first, I need a game plan."

"Melissa, why weren't you at Ouran today?" Tamaki suddenly asks. "If you've been in danger all this time, why stop coming now?"

"Oh, well, that's because of this." Melissa stands and leaves the room, returning moments later with a petrie dish.

"You see it?" She says, holding it out so everyone can look inside.

"That looks like a whole bunch of metal dust to me" Honey says, peering inside with wide eyes.

"That's because it is" Melissa replies. "It was a spyware bug. I found it under my bed today, and -"

"- And you promptly smashed it to pieces" Chiyo concludes.

Melissa nods sheepishly. "I would've kept it for examination, but I had already found one in my shower early this morning. I disabled that one, and it's currently in my lab."

"You have -" Hikaru begins.

"- A lab?" Kaoru finishes.

"Mhm. I've got some people looking at it right now."

"Miss Momozono?" Everyone turns to see a tall guy with curly red hair, nerd glasses, and wearing a long, white lab-coat.

"What is it, Conrad?"

"We've got a lead on the bug."

Melissa springs out of her seat. "Why didn't you say so?"

"I just did." Conrad smiles at the girl, then turns around and starts walking out of the sitting room.

"You guys can come too" Melissa says over her shoulder as she follows the red-head.

"What've we got to lose?" Rin says. "Let's go, you guys."

"Who is he?" Mori asks, walking alongside Melissa.

"Who, Conrad?" Mori nods. "Oh, he's my head scientist."

* * *

 **A lot of these next chapters are going to seem centered around Melissa. Don't worry; special ship chapters to come ;) Stay tuned.**

 **~ Melissa-Disney99**


	12. Chapter 12: We're Not in Ouran Anymore

Chapter 12: Mori, We're Not in Ouran Anymore

Conrad and Melissa lead the group down a dark, spiraling staircase, then through even darker hallways. Stopping in front of a door, Conrad presses his finger to a scanner and the door unlocks with a soft _click_. The scientist pushes the door open and ushers everyone inside.

"What is -"

"- This place?" The twins ask.

"My lab" Melissa says flippantly, following Conrad over to a table where a group of scientists are gathered.

"Glasses" she orders, and Conrad pulls out a chic pair of square lenses. Melissa takes them and slips them on, then takes a seat in a swivel chair and rolls over to the table.

"Here are everyone's reports, Captain Momozono" a female scientist says, handing a manilla folder to Melissa. She accepts the folder, opens it, and immediately begins reading its contents.

"Captain?" Tamaki asks, turning to Rin as the group watches her from a distance.

Rin shrugs. "You've got me there."

"Melissa is captain over an undercover vigilance society" Conrad informs them. "Yet another thing she inherited when Master Nagasaki died, and yet another thing she shouldered when she was fourteen."

"She did all of this, alone?" Kyoya turns to look admiringly at the short, little lady who was only a year older than himself.

Conrad chuckles. "I wouldn't say _all_ alone. I was there to help, after all"

"You?" Rin asks. "How? Who, exactly, are you?"

"My name is Conrad Nagasaki. I am the son of Master Nagasaki. Had my father not signed the deed over to Melissa, I most likely would have inherited the dojo."

"Are you displeased that you were not the heir?" Kyoya asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Absolutely not." Conrad laughs again. "She's much better equipped at managing things than I am; but, I _am_ her assistant. I guess you could call me her right-hand man!"

"Could you guys be quiet?" Melissa mutters as she continues to flip through pages.

"Sorry" Conrad apologizes as Mori separates from the rest of the group.

"So, are you like, Lissa-chan's butler?" Honey asks innocently, letting Mori go alone and instead clutching onto Haruhi.

"I guess you could say that" Conrad says as a slight flush appears on his cheeks.

"Is Daichi Yukimura aware of all this?" Kazuki cuts in, suspiciously eying the scientist.

Conrad nods. "Of course. I was there when he came over and talked business with Melissa. She told him that this was part of the 'package', and that she would need her schedules open due to her business. In fact, the dojo is just a cover-up. Those who join the dojo are trained to fight for the society. Melissa made me head officer over the troops. When it comes to fighting, or anything really, I'm second only to Melissa."

"Impressive" Kyoya remarks.

"Indeed. She's a very well-organized leader, and she's very involved with all participants. It's definitely not a dictatorship. She divides the power equally, and everyone has a job. If someone abuses their power, Melissa personally sees to their punishment."

"Hey, what's this?" Satoru asks from across the room. He, Suzume, Chiyo, and the Twins were standing in front of a large computer screen. Conrad, Kyoya, Haruhi, Tamaki, Honey, Ryuu, and the Tachibana Siblings move to join them.

"That would be one of our surveillance monitors" Conrad says. "You guys gave Melissa quite the scare when all of the security traps when off at once."

"Yeah, sorry about that" Ryuu says, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"No worries. We have people resetting them now."

"So, is this also a security room?" Haruhi asks.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Good eye."

"How long have you known Melissa, exactly?" Tamaki asks.

"Well, she came to the dojo when she was…" Conrad stops to think. "Twelve, if I remember correctly. I was fourteen then."

Tamaki stops to count on his fingers. "So, you're eighteen now?"

"Precisely."

"You've been living alone here, with Melissa, for four years?" Kazuki asks, a bit harshly.

"Yes." Conrad looks Kazuki straight in the eye, and smirks. "Why, got an issue with that?"

* * *

Mori walks up to the chair and leans over Melissa's shoulder, also reading the reports.

"The Fire Ants have a Japanese division?" He asks bluntly.

Melissa nods. "It would seem so."

"Will you fight directly against the Americans, or will you only attack the Japanese division?"

"I'm thinking just the Japanese. I'd rather not cause any damage in international relations. Besides" she adds, looking up at Mori, "I think a complete attack on the local division will be enough to get my point across of who's stronger."

"Just how strong are their forces compared to yours, anyway?" Melissa jumps at Rin's voice from her other side.

"Oh my heck, Rin! Don't give me heart-attacks!" Melissa gasps.

"Sorry." Rin smirks. "Anyway, what's their strength?"

"Comparing to what the reports say" Melissa says, flipping through some pages before finding the one she wants, "it appears that they have triple the amount of fighters that we do, but their skill level is less than half of ours."

"So, lots of easy targets?" Rin asks.

"I wish it were that simple" Melissa flatly replies. "They also have a a few high-intelligence strategists on their side. That means we'll also have to be very careful, and look at everything from all angles."

"Melissa-san?"

"Raina?" Melissa turns to a dark-skinned, dark-haired girl with subtle red highlights. She hands a folder to Melissa.

"Here are some battle strategies that I think you should look at" she says with a white-toothed smile.

"Thank you. Have you and Kyla discussed battle wear yet?"

"No, not yet" says a girl with long, light-brown hair, seeming to appear out of nowhere. "We'll get right on it once we know details on the local."

"Perfect. I'll have those details sent to you immediately." The two girls bow, then hurry off just as Kyoya joins Rin, Mori, and Melissa.

"That wasn't Raina Hamasaki and Kyla Takamatsu, perchance" Kyoya says to Melissa. She nods, and he raises his eyebrows slightly in interest.

"From my latest research, the three of you have recently gained the name and fame as _The Unbeatable Three_."

"I guess you could call us that" Melissa shrugs. "They joined the dojo last year; around the same time that Daichi hired me. They're some of my best students; real quick learners."

"Did they go to America with you?" Rin asks. Melissa shakes her head.

"No; I left them here in charge of the dojo and running this place. Raina has what I guess you could call a 'strong' voice when it comes to organization." Melissa winks. "Actually, I took Conrad with me. He was securing our next hotel reservation when I ran into the Fire Ant thugs."

"Conrad?" Mori asks, showing a bit of surprise. "Your scientist?"

"Mhm. He often accompanies me on business trips, now that I have Raina and Kyla to help with things here."

"Hey, Melissa." Everyone turns to look at Ryuu as the rest of the gang (including Conrad) joins them. The other scientists back up, making room for them.

"What's up, Ryuu?"

"Out of curiosity, what floor is the dojo on? And how do your students bypass the traps every day?"

"Oh, didn't you know?" Melissa looks around at everyone in surprise. "You must've passed the dojo on your way here. There's a side road in the forest. Those who wish to attend the dojo must have good knowledge on its whereabouts. It shows your worthiness."

"Is security not high there?" Masato asks.

"Not as much. There's an underground passage leading from here to the dojo. The reason the dojo is separate from the rest of the estate is because it would be the obvious target. My estate is not very well known at all. As you can see, it's hidden deep inside the forest."

"My father thought it would be wise to keep the important stuff in a secure area" Conrad cuts in. "Yes, the dojo is a very important training center, but there's also a training center here in the basement level, which is underground."

"You see," Melissa says, "we practically have a whole civilization underground. We have food storage, plenty of dorms, a large water supply, kitchens, a cafeteria, and the like. The ceilings and walls are created with the same materials and with the same purpose as bomb shelters."

"That's thinking smart" the twins comment.

"Agreed" Haruhi says, a drop of sweat forming on the side of her face.

"Well, that was interesting" Tamaki says airily. "Thank you for the tour. We must be off now…"

Melissa and Conrad look at each other with surprise on their faces, then hurry to stand in front of the closed door. Everyone's heads turn mechanically to look at the two. They both have their arms folded over their chests. Conrad towers over Melissa, who smirks at her friends as she whips off her glasses.

"Leaving?" She scoffs, and the twins grab each other in terror. "I don't think so. Yukimura Stars, Ouran Hosts; today, you become part of the vigilance."

* * *

 **There you have it. Ouran's fallen into something bigger than they bargained for.**

 **Don't forget to check out my latest poll! You'll get a say in what happens next :D**

 **~ Melissa-Disney99**


	13. Chapter 13: Until Further Orders

Chapter 13: Until Further Orders

"Lissa-chan is scary" Honey comments, swinging his legs back and forth as he sits on the edge of one of the two beds. Mori doesn't respond.

"You don't think so, Takashi?" Honey asks, looking at his friend. Mori shakes his head, and Honey smiles.

"Do you like Lissa-chan?" Mori makes a startled noise in the back of his throat. Honey's smile grows wider.

"I thought so!" He grins triumphantly.

"She's…" Mori stops. _How was he supposed to describe her?_ "She makes my heart beat faster" he finally says as his cheeks turn slightly pink.

"I think that's because you like Lissa-chan."

Mori smiles vaguely. "Could be."

* * *

"Would ya look at that" Hikaru says, surveying the room Melissa had sent him and his twin to on the fourth floor. "Two beds."

"Should we take that as an insult?" Kaoru asks. Hikaru shakes his head.

"Nah. Though, I'm not really sure how we should take it."

"Well anyway, it was nice of her to let us call our parents and let them know" Kaoru comments, taking a seat on one of the plush beds. The frame was carved out of dark, stained mahogany, and the bed set was black with dark blue accents.

"Yeah, but she was really scary about it" Hikaru says. "Use one phone to contact your people, then discard all of your phones in this bucket" he says, raising the pitch of his voice and mimicking Melissa.

"But, it's probably all for the best" Kaoru replies. "Wouldn't want to run into those thugs she was talking about."

"Good point."

* * *

"What do you think about all this?" Tamaki asks, turning away from the window to look at Kyoya.

"I'm not quite sure" Kyoya says, adjusting his glasses. "I can't say that it didn't surprise me; it did. She's very efficient in her work."

"So, does that mean we'll go along and be part of the vigilance?"

"It appears that we have no other choice, if we value our lives."

"Value our lives?"

"The information we know now is extremely confidential" Kyoya says, crossing his legs while sitting in a wine-colored, velvet armchair. "We can't very well go around casually with such knowledge."

"I guess you're right." Tamaki sighs. "I'm just a little worried."

"Worried?"

"I," Tamaki looks down at his feet. "I don't know how to fight."

* * *

"Wow!" Suzume exclaims, looking around the room in awe. "It looks so cool in here!"

"It's kind of scary" Kazumi says, glancing at the dark furniture and black silken curtains hanging by the windows.

"Nothing to be afraid of" Chiyo reassures her, walking into the bedroom's bathroom and examining her make-up in the mirror.

"Do you think we can explore the grounds?" Suzume asks, whipping the curtains open and staring down into the yard.

"No."

"Aw, why not?" Suzume whines over her shoulder.

"Melissa-senpai said that we're supposed to stay here until further orders" Kazumi says meekly.

"That's right" Chiyo says, walking into the bedroom. "Besides, Daichi-san would have my head if I were to let something happen to the two of you."

* * *

"This is a little… much… Don't you think?" Haruhi remarks, examining the room with wide brown eyes.

"Nothing less than expected from that maniac" Rin huffs, flopping backwards onto one of the beds.

"Did you know anything about this?" Haruhi asks.

"Nope. This is all news to me."

"Does that hurt the trust that you had in her?" Rin pauses to think; _did it break that trust?_ She shakes her head against the mattress, messing her hair up.

"No. Melissa is smart, and she's usually very honest. If she holds back information, it's because she has good reason."

Haruhi nods thoughtfully. Rin was complicated, but it was clear to Haruhi that these people from the Yukimura Stars Project had a strong hold on the idol. Lucky for Rin that the Ouran Hosts cared for her too.

* * *

Ryuu and Satoru stare at the room.

"Too… Girly…" Ryuu says in a strangled voice.

"Yeah" Satoru agrees. "Way too many frills."

"What's with the creepy, gothic feel?" Ryuu asks, walking around the room.

"And all the black lace on the furniture?" Satoru adds.

"The curtains are silk!" Ryuu exclaims.

"And there's a vase of roses on the fireplace over there." Satoru grimaces.

"What the h**l was that midget thinking?!" Ryuu explodes.

"Uh, yeah. This can't be our room." The guys search the room, hoping to find evidence that it was meant for someone else.

"This is our room" Satoru finally admits.

"Tch; I guess so" Ryuu says, then scowls. "But, I'm not gonna enjoy it."

* * *

"I guess this is it" Kazuki says, closing the door behind him. Masato eyes the room with a calculating stare. "It's kinda dark and feminine, but it'll do -"

"No."

"C'mon Masato. It's not _that_ bad."

"No."

"It can't be helped. At least we're safe here."

"No."

Kazuki sighs. "Well, you have two choices; stay here and live, or leave here and die."

Pause. "I'll live."

Kazuki smiles. "That's what I thought."

* * *

"Are you sure it was a good idea to set all of them up on the fourth floor?" Raina asks.

Melissa nods. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Wouldn't they be safer down here, in the underground dorms?" Kyla asks.

"No. I want them on the fourth floor where I can keep an eye on them."

"You're room is on the fourth floor, right?" Raina confirms.

"It is."

"And you're sure it's a good idea to get them involved?" Conrad asks, raising an eyebrow.

Melissa sighs. "It wasn't my original intent, but they know too much now. I can't let them get hurt. We'll train them so they can defend themselves. I don't want any death on my hands."

"What about your own life?" Conrad asks. Melissa stops; Raina, Kyla, and Conrad lean in closer to her, waiting for a response.

"Inconsequential" she finally responds, brushing it off.

"You can't mean -"

"I'm not going to purposefully commit suicide, Conrad" Melissa snaps, whirling to face him full-on. "But if I die, then I die. That's the whole point of this society; putting your life on the line to keep the peace for others."

"But -"

"No 'buts', Kyla."

"You can't do this! You can't die; we need you!"

"That is not your choice to make, Raina."

"Melissa," Conrad rises from his seat and walks over to her. He forcibly slams both hands down on the table in front of her.

"Listen to me" he says firmly. "I will protect you at all costs. I cannot allow any harm to come to you. No dying." Melissa stares defiantly up at him, leans back in her chair, and folds her arms over her chest.

"I'll do my best" she says with a wry smirk.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Review and let me know! This chapter was to try and help build up characters... Hope it worked :3**

 **~ Melissa-Disney99**


	14. Chapter 14: How to be a Vigilant

Chapter 14: How to Be a Vigilant

Beep! Beep! Beep! Rin jumps awake, then falls out of bed and onto soft, plush carpet. Springing to her feet, she looks frantically around the room for an alarm clock to turn off, but can find none.

"What time is it?" Haruhi asks with a groan, sitting up in bed.

"Like I would know" Rin growls. Being awakened so abruptly immediately sent her into a bad mood.

"Do you think this is Melissa-senpai's doing?" Haruhi yawns as the noise continues.

"Probably is. Who else would it be?"

After a few more minutes, the beeping stops. With a sigh of relief, Haruhi gets out of bed and drags herself into the bathroom.

"Girls?" Rin groans; the muffled voice coming from the other side of the door belonged to Melissa.

"What?" Rin snarls.

"Are you both up?"

"What do you think?!"

"Oh, good!" Melissa sounds cheerful. "In your respective dresser, you'll find some clothes. Thanks to Chiyo's perfect eye for measurements and fashion, I was able to secure stuff for everyone. Please change into the vigilance uniform, which will be located in the top left drawer, then come down to breakfast. It will start at 6:00 sharp, so don't be late!"

"What time is it now?" Rin calls through the door.

"5:15. You have forty-five minutes to get ready. See you soon!" Rin can hear Melissa's footsteps walk down the hall as she knocks on other doors and relays the same message to everyone.

"What was that all about?" Haruhi asks, coming out of the bathroom.

"Melissa, letting us know we have uniforms to wear."

"Oh?" The two girls head over to a different dresser; one has a card that read "Rin" on the top, while the other said "Haruhi".

"Top left drawer" Rin says, opening it.

"A girl's uniform" Haruhi comments, lifting out a short, burgundy skirt with a crocheted, floral design. "Doesn't really matter to me one way or the other. Just wonder how everyone else is doing."

* * *

"These are so cute!" Suzume exclaims, lifting out the girls uniform in her drawer.

"Melissa does have good taste in fashion" Chiyo remarks, holding up a sleeveless white button-up top with a large, handkerchief ruffle at the neck.

"And the buttons are pretty" Kazumi says softly, gently fingering the burgundy blazer-type jacket in the drawer.

"Look! Black, knee-high stockings!" Suzume gushes, eyes shining with excitement.

Chiyo pulls a face. "It's a good thing Melissa has common sense. If she hadn't supplied us with black shorts to go underneath the skirts, I can't imagine what fighting for us would be like."

"I kind of look like Melissa, don't I?" Suzume stands in front of the mirror, turning from side to side. "I mean, I have the stockings, and the skirt." She flashes a peace sign at her reflection.

"See? I can even act like her!"

"But, what about shoes?" Kazumi suddenly asks.

"Maybe they're by the door?" Chiyo suggests. The girls make their way to the bedroom door and sure enough, there's a small, rectangular, black-painted chest. Chiyo opens the lid to reveal three pairs of black, lace-up, high-heeled boots. Suzume puts a pair on and pulls the zipper on the side of the boot.

"A perfect fit!" She exclaims. The boot stopped about three inches above her ankle.

"Well," Chiyo says, fixating the uniform's burgundy bow in her hair, "shall we go?"

* * *

"Well, they certainly are interesting" Kazuki comments and he and Masato look inside their respective drawers.

"Ridiculous" Masato scoffs.

"Whatever." Kazuki puts on the pair of slender, black jeans, then buttons up the white dress shirt. Masato follows his example, but stops short at the sight of the 'coat'.

"I'm not wearing this" he says bluntly, holding it up with ill-disguised distain.

"You can't not wear it" Kazuki responds, slipping his on.

"I'm not wearing this" Masato repeats, a little more forcibly.

"You probably should."

"I won't."

"Melissa will have to punish you if you don't."

Pause. "Fine."

* * *

"Kyoya, is this right?" Tamaki asks, fidgeting with the silver cuff-links.

"Yes, Tamaki. It's correct" Kyoya says with a sigh, smoothing out the lapels of his own, burgundy jacket. "Although, I do wonder if it's possible that Melissa's more profligate than you."

It was less of a suit coat and more of a blazer-like jacket. The lapels had white trim, and and the buttons had a pearl-like shine. There were breast pockets, and cuff buttons as well.

"I personally think these uniforms are quite splendid" Tamaki responds, putting on the burgundy tie, then loosening it as Melissa had instructed.

Kyoya smirks. "Well you, of all people, would think so."

* * *

"I look ridiculous" Ryuu grumbles, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Pfft" Satoru laughs. "At least we won't be the only guys wearing this stuff."

"I look like a monster" Ryuu says, running his hand through the black, red-dipped spikes on his head. "Who mixes punk with elegance, huh?"

"Apparently, Melissa does." Satoru chuckles again. "At least we know the girls will probably look good!"

Ryuu grins. "Like Suzume?"

Satoru's cheeks turn pink. "Get off" he teases, shoving Ryuu in the shoulder. Ryuu chuckles as the two guy pull on their new boots and head downstairs.

* * *

"Hikaru! Don't leave me!" Kaoru whines as Hikaru quickly laces up his pair of combat boots.

"Hurry up!" Hikaru says from his kneeling position on the floor. "We don't want to be late."

"I am hurrying!"

"C'mon guys!" Says a voice from the other side of the door. "Everyone's waiting for you!"

"D**n it" Hikaru hisses under his breath. He quickly finishes tying his boots as Kaoru joins him by the door.

"There you are!" Melissa says with a smile; she was wearing the same uniform as the other girls, but her hair was what caught the twins' attention. It was no longer down past her shoulders. Now, it was cut to a bob that stopped just underneath her chin. The burgundy hair bow was pinned on the left side of her hair.

"Stop your staring and get a move on!" She laughs, getting behind them and pushing them into the hall and towards the stairs. The twins look at each other and shrug; they might as well go along with what she said.

* * *

After breakfast (and after everyone had gotten over the initial shock of her new haircut), Melissa leads the group up to the second floor and into a large room. It almost looked like a ballroom, except for the folding chairs and large, roll-away whiteboard in the middle of the floor.

"Take a seat" she instructs, moving over to the board. Once everyone was comfortable, she continues, "today, you will learn how to be a vigilant."

Melissa stops and surveys the group. "I can guess that many of you are skeptical about the uniforms; they're not permanent. At least, not looking like that. They were what I had on hand, because they're what many of our intellectual trainees choose to wear. If you notice, the girls' uniforms are fashioned after my own. The males are fashioned after Conrad's, but he isn't here right now."

"Anyway," she says, taking a deep breath, "the first step to becoming one of my vigilants is to embrace who you are. That means, since I'll be sending you out on a high-level mission, you'll be ranked higher than our other trainees, and therefore, have an even higher responsibility to grasp your true personality than our regulars. Kyla, Raina, if you will." Everyone turns to see the dark-skinned strategist and light brunnette battle gear designer walk in.

Kyla still wore the white, burgundy, and black color scheme, but her uniform was nothing like Melissa's. Instead, she simply wore the white top without the coat, a pair of long, burgundy jeans, and black high-tops. Raina, on the other hand, wore the white top, tucked into a pair of high-waisted, black shorts, black thigh-high stockings, and a pair of black, high-tops with the burgundy jacket.

"As you can see" Melissa says, "their outfits reflect their personalities and styles. I give all trainees the same uniform and instruct them to re-design it into however they choose. But, as I stated earlier, yours must be especially dedicated to you. Chiyo," the fashion designer sits a little straighter, "will you please come up to the front of the room?" Chiyo nods, then walks up to stand on the other side of the whiteboard.

"Notice" Melissa says, "how the outfit almost looks childish on her. Now," she hands a black dry-erase marker to Chiyo. "Re-design the uniform to fit your tastes."

Facing the whiteboard, Chiyo looks contemplatively up at the empty space before popping the lid off the marker and drawing furiously. Pretty soon, a full-body fashion sketch appears on the board.

"See? This is much more suited to Chiyo" Melissa says, then to her friend, "you may be seated."

"You got that down, right?" Melissa then asks, turning to Kyla.

"You bet."

"Alright then." Melissa claps her hands together. "Please see Kyla and Raina once you have an idea on how you would like to re-design your uniform, and they will sketch it until it is to your satisfaction. Once that is done, they will take your uniforms and sew them. During that time, you may change into casual clothes and explore the Estate."

"Okay!" Everyone says. Melissa watches with a smile as everyone gravitates towards her two friends. While it was true that she had her trainees re-design their uniforms, she didn't usually push the importance of individuality; not unless she could tell a specific new recruit was a little less than sure of themselves.

Daichi had entrusted his daughter in Melissa's care to help bring her out. This was only just another step in Melissa's plan to pull the girl out of her comfort zone, and yet another chance for her to discover who she really was.

"Don't worry, Daichi" Melissa says under her breath. "I won't fail you."

* * *

 **I will most likely be drawing pictures of my OCs wearing both the original and their re-created uniforms, and then posting them on PaigeeWorld. Be sure to check those out.**

 **Review! What do you think of Melissa's way of handling her vigilance so far?**

 **~ Melissa-Disney99**


	15. Chapter 15: The Journal

Chapter 15: The Journal

"This place is huge!" Suzume exclaims. She, Satoru, the Twins, Kazumi, and Ryuu were walking around on the fifth and final floor. So far, they had discovered a game room (complete with a pool table and air hockey), a swimming pool, a gym, and a library. Considering that the others were exploring the other floors, it was almost absurd to even think about what else could be there.

"Do you think Melissa-senpai gave us bathing suits?" Kazumi asks softly, then blushes at her own question.

"I'm sure she did" Satoru answers. "She obviously thinks things out carefully. I mean, look at what we're wearing! It fits all of us right?"

"D**n straight" Ryuu agrees, grinning.

"Well," Suzume places her hands on her hips and surveys the hall they were standing in. "What should we do now?"

"Let's go play in the game room" Hikaru says. Kaoru is about to open his mouth to agree when he looks at Kazumi.

"How about we go swimming instead?" He suggests, and is rewarded with one of Kazumi's grateful smiles. Hikaru looks a bit surprised that Kaoru hadn't backed him up, and even more surprised that he had _opposed_ him.

"Sounds great!" Ryuu grins. "Guess we better go get changed, huh?"

* * *

Kazuki, Chiyo, and Masato walk aimlessly around the second floor. There wasn't much to it; mostly what appeared to be classrooms and guest rooms. Some had belongings in them though, so the three assumed that workers or trainees stayed at the Estate as well.

As they walk, they occasionally pass various people in various versions of Melissa's uniforms. Some of them were still the same; apparently they liked having the same look as their captain. But there were others that met all sides of the spectrum; from preppy to punk, casual to creative. It was amazing.

"I still can't believe she kept this a secret" Kazuki mutters. Chiyo and Masato look at him; the former with surprise, and the latter with little interest.

"Only you care about what Melissa does" Masato finally remarks bluntly as the three stop walking. Chiyo remains silent, but her eyes grow slightly sad. Masato glances at her, then at Kazuki.

"T-t-that's not true" Kazuki stammers, blushing; Masato rolls his eyes.

"Doesn't matter to me one way or another, but it seems to me that that 'Mori Takashi' guy has eyes for her, and I don't think she seems opposed to it either. Same goes for Conrad." Kazuki melts to the floor in a depressed heap. Chiyo and Masato watch as he appears to wallow in self-pity.

"Just give up already" Masato says flatly.

Kazuki sighs. "I know. I lost a long time ago." Masato observes Chiyo, whose eyes seem to light up slightly. The white-haired boy nods.

"Good. Then move on; I'm sure you'll find someone else eventually."

* * *

Kyoya, Rin, Tamaki, Haruhi, Honey, and Mori wander the third floor. They had run into Kyla and Raina there, who were in one of the rooms sewing. That room had been filled with bolts of fabric, shelves filled with thread, and multiple other sewing supplies.

The two girls had smiled and extended the offer of showing them around the room, but the six had declined. They knew that, if Melissa were to find out that they were the cause of distraction, they would be feeling her whip for the next week.

Besides the sewing room, the third floor had other, similar rooms. One was a huge storage unit containing what appeared to be thousands of the same uniforms which Kyla and Raina were currently re-constructing. Another had a large, map-like model of the forest in the center of the floor, with whiteboards covering all sides of the walls. It could only be guessed as the Strategy room. With not much left to see on the third floor, the six return to the fourth. Yes, their rooms were there, but there had to be other things as well.

"This is…" Haruhi shakes her head. "A room just for yoga?"

"She has everything" Kyoya says. "I'm not at all surprised."

Rin closes the door. "Yet another uninteresting door." She leads them to the very end of one of the halls. They find a black, elaborately-carved door with a silver door handle molded to appear as thorny roses.

"Let's look inside this one" Rin says, trying the handle. It was unlocked. With her adrenaline now pumping, Rin slowly pushes the door open. Everyone gasps. The subtle scent of apple blossoms filter towards them, but the sight that greets them is completely unexpected.

Behind the dark, seemingly terrifying door was a room with pure white walls, light tan hardwood flooring, and powder-blue accents. The white curtains on the four-poster bed flutters gracefully due to a breeze that wafted in through open, balcony doors.

"Who's room is this?" Tamaki asks under his breath. The bed was neatly made, and everything about the place seemed ethereal and angelic.

"It's so pretty!" Honey exclaims as Rin gently shuts the door behind them, which was powder blue on the inside. Rin walks around, coming to stand in front of a glass bookshelf. On the very top shelf was a large, white, antique book.

"Hey, Mori-senpai, could you…?" He nods, then joins her at the bookshelf and hands it to Rin.

"Thanks." The six look around the room, and notice that there was a study-like room adjacent to the bedroom section. Walking through the white, marble arches which connected the two, Rin takes a seat with Haruhi sitting on one side, Honey on the other, and the three men looking over Rin's shoulders.

The idol places a hand on the cover and opens the book. A gasp escapes her lips; there was a picture of a young girl with black hair, pulled up into two high pigtails, and a large grin on her face. The girl was flashing a peace sign at the camera while she sat on the shoulders of a red-headed, teenage boy, and the two were outside of a dojo.

 _Melissa and Conrad, Melissa's first day of training. Photo taken by Master Nagasaki_ , was the inscription underneath the picture. Next to the picture was a page filled with writing:

 _Training is hard, but I'll get better! Master was very kind to me, even though all of the big men glared at me. I don't think they like having a girl here._

 _Master told me to keep record of everything that happens to me. He supplied both Conrad and me with our own cameras! Conrad is super nice too. I don't think he hates me like the others do…_

 _I have to go now. I need to clean the bathrooms so I can keep training!_

 _~ Melissa_

"Wait a minute, is this Melissa-senpai's… Journal?" Haruhi asks after Rin finishes reading out loud.

"That seems to be the logical assumption" Kyoya responds. "It's either that, or simply a record of events."

Honey reaches out and flips through a few pages, stopping when a photo catches his eye. In this picture, Conrad's concerned face was near the screen, with Melissa in the distance, kneeling on the outdoor porch of the dojo with her face in her hands. The inscription says: _Melissa after her first punishment. Photo taken by Conrad Nagasaki._

The page next to it reads:

 _I disappointed Master today. I got in a fight with one of the other students. The guy slapped me, and so I_ _punched him. He got a bloody nose. Master got mad and told me I must not give into my anger, because it only makes things worst._

 _Both the student and I were punished. Five lashings across the back. It hurt, and I cried. That was very weak of me. I will not cry again; it makes me look weak._

 _I must go clean the floors._

 _~ Melissa_

The six stare down at the words in silence, none of them wanting to say anything.

"I had no idea…" Rin says under her breath.

"Poor Lissa-chan" Honey laments.

"Melissa" Mori mumbles.

This time, Tamaki slowly turns several pages until, "Stop." Everyone turns to look at Mori, whose eyes seem glued to the book. The featured picture was another close-up of Conrad's face. Next to him was Melissa, blushing. She seemed to be giggling and pushing the camera away, and her hair was pulled up into a ponytail with a blue hair scrunchie.

 _Melissa's first dance class. Photo taken by Conrad Nagasaki_.

 _Today, I went to my first dance class. Master would've wanted it. Even on his deathbed, he told me how graceful of a fighter I was, and that I should put it to good use. Thanks to Conrad's support and help with money management, I decided to do it._

 _The instructor told me I was good, and she hoped that I would return. I think I will. Someday, I'll be good enough that I might even become famous. I'll make Master proud. His hopes in me will not go to waste._

 _I'm worried about juggling the dojo and the dance classes, though. Conrad says he will help, but he is already doing so much. I don't want to make him over-work himself. Hopefully, things will be resolved soon..._

 _~ Melissa_

"She's incredible" Kyoya mutters under his breath. Haruhi looks up at him, surprised. Kyoya didn't compliment people often. Melissa was talented, but was it really enough to shock the Shadow King?

Kyoya feels his hand move on its own accord to turn pages. He knew it was wrong to read someone else's thoughts and feelings, but he was drawn in by this girl's fascinating story. As he flips through pages, he wonders what, exactly, he seems to be looking for. _Hope? Inspiration?_ He didn't know.

"What's that?" Haruhi suddenly asks, stopping Kyoya's hand. It was a picture of Melissa, bent over a desk and apparently signing something.

"Who's that? Why does he look so familiar?" She mumbles. The other five follow her line of sight to see a man standing part-way in the shadows. Kyoya lets out a soft, audible gasp.

"Kyoya? Isn't that your father?" Tamaki asks. Slack-jawed, Kyoya nods.

 _Personal contract signed between Melisa Momozono and The Otori Company. Photo taken by Conrad Nagasaki._

Underneath the picture of Kyoya's father and Melissa was another picture. Honey and Mori stare in shock. Melissa was standing between two boys; one tall with black hair and the other just barely shorter than her with blonde hair. Melissa was grinning ear to ear as beads of sweat were evident on all three of their faces.

 _(from left to right) Takashi Morinozuka, Melissa Momozono, and Mitsukuni Haninozuka. "After-training" faces. Photo taken by Conrad Nagasaki._

 _When I first came to Dojo Nagasaki at age twelve, I never imagined that, at age fifteen, I'd be meeting with one of the most prestigious businessmen in Japan. After meeting Otori-sama at one of the parties I was invited to (due to my status as a well-known martial arts master), he asked to speak with me on another occasion._

 _Yesterday in his office, he made an offer that I could not refuse. He offered to send me to America so that I might expand my horizons. Thanks to Conrad's advice in the matter, I was able to sign a contract. Next year, at this time, I am to pay Otori-sama back the sum which I owe, along with three months' worth of interest. I've never owed someone such a large amount of money before, but this will help me overall._

 _This morning, I went to the Morinozuka and Haninozuka household. I had been hired to give a special training class to their two sons, Takashi and Mitsukuni. It's strange teaching boys the same age as myself. They were really nice though, don't get me wrong. And they were really good fighters as well. It would be nice to have people like that as part of the vigilance…_

 _It makes me blush to write this, but I think I enjoyed fighting Takashi more than I enjoy fighting Conrad. Takashi was a much more worthy opponent; his skills are higher than my own, while Conrad is only on par with me. Maybe someday, I'll have the good fortune of being able to fight Takashi again._

 _~ Melissa_

"I… Don't remember this" Mori says softly, his cheeks flushed pink due to the last paragraph.

"I forgot about it, but I remember now!" Honey exclaims, grinning. "She was really nice, but I didn't know Momo-chan was Lissa-chan."

"Momo-chan?" Rin looks at Honey with a raised eyebrow.

"She only told us her last name" Honey responds, reaching out and flipping a few more pages.

"Stop here" Rin says after a minute, placing a hand on the paper. The picture on the left side was that of Melissa shaking hands with an extremely tall, well-built man with white hair pulled into a side ponytail. It looked like Masato, only older and with a goatee. Standing behind the man was a scowling girl with white hair; Rin.

 _Business contract signed between Nagasaki Momozono Vigilance and Yukimura Corporation. Yukimura heiress, Rin, in the background. Photo taken by Conrad Nagasaki._

 _Well, I've officially become part of the idol world! I post one video of a dance I choreographed, and it brings me to this: Yukimura-sama comes to me with his daughter and a proposal._

 _Apparently, she wanted to become an idol. That had sparked an idea in Yukimura-sama's mind, and he was gathering youths of different talents to create an idol agency. He came to me because she needed a choreographer. Of course, I didn't turn down the offer, even when Conrad seemed against the idea. This is it! My chance of making Master proud. I will use my talent for good, just as he wanted._

 _After Yukimura's daughter left the room, Yukimura-sama gave me a special mission. He explained his daughter's family situation to me and asked me to help her. And then, he revealed something so surprising… My dear, deceased mother that I never knew, was Yukimura-sama's youngest sister._

 _How he knew about my family, I will never know, but I was shocked to learn that he was my uncle. He said had been looking for me since my father was thrown into prison, and he said he was proud to see that I had become so successful on my own._

 _As we are family, I know I cannot let this mission fail. As I have now just fulfilled Master's wishes, I will turn a new page and find a new purpose in life; helping my cousin Rin._

 _~ Melissa_

"How…" Rin's eyes fill with tears. "How…" She shakes her head. Suddenly, the six hear footsteps behind them. They all jump when they hear a voice, and slowly turn around.

"What are you doing in here?!"

* * *

 **Just doing what I do best; springing a** **plot twist** **on you ;) Who would've thought they were related?**

 **Your thoughts? Review and let me know! Also, don't forget to vote on my poll. Help decide Masato's backstory!**

 **~ Melissa-Disney99**


	16. Chapter 16: Reunion and Punishment

Chapter 16: Reunion and Punishment

Melissa shakes her head and places her hands on her hips. Yes, she _had_ said they could explore the estate. But sneaking into her room? Of all places! Rin stares back at her mentor.

"Why…?" Rin finally says, her words choking out of her throat.

"What?"

"Why… Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That we're cousins?!"

Melissa stops. "Your father asked me not to say anything; not yet, anyway." Without another word, Rin scoots away from the table and launches herself at Melissa, throwing her arms around her new-found relative's neck. Great, wracking sobs shakes her body.

"So long" Rin cries. "I've waited so long for a family member who would love me." Melissa pulls away from Rin.

"You've been looking in the wrong places" she says sternly. "Your father loves you _very_ much. You've just been too blind to see it."

"Then why would he keep the fact that we're relatives a secret?" Rin explodes, tears continuing to stream down her face.

"Because he thought it best for you to learn how to make friends before loving someone simply because they were related you. Anyway," Melissa turns back to the other five by the table, "why are you in my room?"

"This is your room?" Tamaki asks, surprised.

Melissa sighs in exasperation. "Of course this is _my_ room. Why else would I be here?" She walks over to the table. "And what are you all looking at -" She stops dead in her tracks when she sees what they have on the table.

"Give me that." She reaches out, snaps the book shut, then picks it up and begins walking towards the glass bookshelf. Mori rises to help her put it away, but pauses when he sees her pull up a white step-stool and a reach up on her tiptoes to place the book back on top shelf.

"You have trespassed into my room and have looked at something of mine that is very private" Melissa says, climbing off the stool to face them. "Follow me."

She leads them out into the hallway, down several flights of stairs, and into the basement. Melissa guides them through a seemingly endless maze of hallways until stopping at a mahogany door. She reaches into one of her breast pockets and pulls out an elaborate skeleton key.

After unlocking the door, she ushers the six inside before re-locking it behind them. Kyoya feels a sense of dread strike at him: he had seen what this girl was capable of and he didn't want to be on the receiving end. Melissa turns around to face them and grins.

"You broke the rules" she says, deceptively cheerful. Haruhi and Tamaki begin to tremble. "Because you broke the rules," Melissa continues, "you need to be… Punished."

"P-p-punished?" Honey stammers as Mori takes a protective stance next to his friend.

"That's right, Honey!" Melissa smiles. "Punished!"

"You wouldn't…" Rin begins, then shakes her head.

"Ha!" Melissa laughs. "I'm not gonna kill you, if that's what you're worried about."

"That's not quite what she's worried about" Kyoya says, forcing a smirk.

"No beatings either."

"Good…" Rin sighs in relief.

"But," everyone looks at Melissa, startled. "I do believe in punishment: constructive punishment." The girl reaches out and switches on the light, revealing…

"Are those… Yoga mats?" Haruhi asks, blinking in surprise.

"Exactly. Now, each of you get down on those mats, take off your shoes, and give me fifteen."

"Fifteen, what?" Tamaki asks as the six find a yoga mat and remove their shoes.

"Fifteen push-ups. No cheater girl ones, either. I want straight, hollow bodies. And if you don't?" She grins. "I'll add fifteen more to your quota."

"What?!" Haruhi explodes.

"You heard me!" Melissa barks loudly, causing the room to echo with the sound of her voice.

"Yes Sir!" Honey cheerfully replies, grinning as he and Mori immediately begin their push-ups.

"Well, I guess there's nothing else for us to do" Kyoya says as he and Haruhi begin their push-ups as well. Tamaki and Rin look at each other with confused expressions.

"What's the matter with you two?" They jump at Melissa's harsh, army sergeant voice.

"Well, I don't really understand why we're doing all this…" Tamaki admits.

"And your excuse?" Melissa turns to face Rin.

"Why push-ups?"

"That's it?" Rin nods, and Melissa sighs. "Because, I've decided that your training for being a vigilant starts…" She pretends to think. "It starts… Now. Like I said, I believe in constructive punishment. This will help get you in better shape to help me out in the fight against the Fire Ants. It's going to be an epic battle, so prepare yourselves. This is war."

Tamaki's face goes blue. "War?" He asks.

"That's right. So if you don't want to die, get on with those push-ups!"

"Y-y-yes Sir! I mean, Ma'am." Tamaki hurries onto his stomach and starts to pump out push-ups as fast as he can. After they finish, Melissa nods in approval.

"Good job. Now, fifteen sit-ups."

* * *

"I'm exhausted" Rin moans, flopping onto her bed. After the fifteen sit-ups, Melissa had gone on to do five more sets of fifteen, each being a different type of work-out.

"I hurt all over" Haruhi agrees, also collapsing onto her bed.

"Hey everyone!" The two groan; it was Melissa's voice coming on over the mansion-wide intercom. "We will be having a late lunch in about an hour. I suggest that you clean up nicely, because there is someone important I'd like to introduce you to."

"Huh?" Rin squints up at the ceiling where she assumed the speakers were. Haruhi lifts her t-shirt to her nose, then looks away with a sort of sickened expression.

"I'm taking a shower" she says, heading into to bathroom; Rin follows. The inside of the bathroom was like that of a powder room, with two separate doors leading into two separate bathrooms. Haruhi goes left, and Rin goes right.

As Rin peels off the pale blue, cut-out shoulder top she had been wearing, her mind begins to race. She had never seen Melissa so brutal. Yes, she had always been a strong teacher who had pushed Rin to become better. But this was a work-out far different from the daily choreography in the studio: this was boot camp.

Yanking off the denim shorts, Rin climbs into the shower and turns the water to hot. Steam immediately fills the room as she massages the sweat out of her skin. _Why hadn't her father said anything about Melissa being related?_ Rin just couldn't understand; if he really wanted her to be happy, wouldn't he have told her that Melissa was her cousin sooner?

" _Because he thought it best for you to learn how to make friends before loving someone simply because they were related you."_

Rin shakes her head, trying to clear away Melissa's words. She wouldn't love someone simply because of family relationships, would she? After all, it _was_ the deceptive friendships that she had hated throughout her entire childhood. She was better than those fakes, wasn't she?

"Hey, Rin? You okay?"

Rin starts a bit. "Uh, yeah. Totally fine."

"You've been in there for a while. It's almost time to go down for lunch."

"Is it?" Rin turns the shower off and wraps a towel around herself.

"Yeah. I already took a look inside the closet; there's a bunch of dresses in there."

"How formal?"

"Depends on the dress." Rin walks out of the bathroom to see Haruhi looking amazed.

"That many, huh?" Haruhi nods and Rin sighs. "C'mon; let's select a dress together."

* * *

 **Have an update :)**

 **Yes, I'm sure you were waiting for a more... intense... type of punishment. But, that's not how I (or my OC alter-ego Melissa) roll.**

 **Review and let me know what you thought!**

 **~ Melissa-Disney99**


	17. Chapter 17: A Very Special Guest

Chapter 17: A Very Special Guest

"Rin! Haruhi! I'm glad to see that the two of you finally made it." Melissa grins innocently up at the girls. After having to find the right dress, a matching jewelry set, and a pair of shoes, Haruhi and Rin had gotten lost trying to find the luncheon's location. When they appeared in the dining room where they had had breakfast that morning, Conrad was there and had told them that that specific dining room was used only for breakfast. He had then directed them to the back door, which led out to the expansive gardens of the estate.

As as they had walked out onto the elaborate patio, Melissa had run up to greet them. The short ninja was wearing a white cotton, circle skirt, knee-length sundress with a pair of silver stilettos and a wide-brimmed straw hat.

"Your seats are over there." Melissa points to a large table with two empty seats; one was located next to Masato, and the other was located next to Tamaki.

The two girls exchange glances; Rin didn't want to sit next to either of the boys, but it was almost a given that Haruhi would sit next to Tamaki. With a resigned sigh, Rin makes her way over to the seat next to Masato. On the opposite side is seated Kazuki, who stands and pulls the chair out for her as she approaches.

"Thanks" Rin mumbles, plopping down into the chair. Masato immediately stiffens, but says nothing. Rin rolls her eyes; she never could understand the man. Sometimes, she wondered how her father had even found him…

Surrounding the large (obviously main) table are smaller, circular ones. As the Ouran Hosts and Yukimura Stars help themselves to the elaborate tea-time assortments of sandwiches, cakes and - of course - tea, other teenagers and young adults begin making their way out onto the patio, taking seats at the circular tables, and talking amongst themselves.

Melissa stands off to the side, holding a small plate filled with tea cookies. She watches the interactions among the Hosts and the Stars with a smile: she was glad that she was able to act as an ambassador between the two groups. Mentally, she checks off another thing on her to-do list. She had repaid Otori-sama, as well as brought the Yukimura Stars and Ouran Hosts together like he had asked.

"Melissa?" She jumps.

"Mori!" His face turns a slight shade of pink at her informal way of addressing him.

"Will you not join us?" He asks. She shakes her head.

"No; I'm still awaiting the arrival of our special guest. But," she quickly adds when she notices the very slight fall in his expression, "thank you for worrying about me."

"You're… You're welcome."

Melissa watches Mori return to his seat as her cheeks start to heat up. The void between them had slowly begun to close up since yesterday, when everyone had practically raided the estate. A mutual understanding of strategic thinking had drawn the two closer together, and - whenever their eyes met - Melissa could feel her heartbeat speed up.

"Melissa?" Once again, she jumps.

"Oh, Conrad! It's just you." She places a relieved hand on her chest.

" _Just_ me?" The now-sharply dressed scientist lifts a teasing eyebrow as he adjusts his glasses.

Melissa scoffs. "You know what I mean." She shoves lightly into his shoulder, having no effect on him whatsoever.

Conrad chuckles. "Your cheeks are pink. Are you feeling alright?" She immediately places a hand on either side of her face.

"Are they?"

"Yes, very much so and ever growing by the minute." He smirks.

"Shut up."

"Captain Momozono?"

"Yes?" Both Melissa and Conrad turn around to face the teenage guy standing behind them. The thirteen year old was a recent recruit, giving him the starter job of Messenger Boy.

"Your guest is here."

"Ah, thank you." He bows, then walks away to join his friends at one of the tables.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" Conrad asks. Melissa shakes her head.

"No, go join the others."

"Right." Conrad gives her a gentle squeeze on her shoulders before walking away as well. With a sigh, Melissa sets down her plate, straightens her sunhat, and then goes inside, answering the door herself.

"Momozono-san, it's a pleasure to see you again!" She smiles up at her guest's kind and cheerful face.

"It's a pleasure to see you again as well" she says, taking a few steps back and allowing her guest entrance. "I just wish it were under more cheerful circumstances."

The guest chuckles. "Well, I wouldn't be here if it weren't, now would I?" Also laughing, Melissa leads her guest through the estate and to the back door.

"Everyone" she says in a loud, commanding voice. "May I please have your attention?" Immediately, the patio quiets down as all eyes turn to Melissa.

"I would like to introduce you to a very special guest" she says. The guest walks through the door, and a loud gasp coming from the main table breaks the silence.

"Momozono Vigilance, please welcome," Melissa takes a deep breath, "Daichi Yukimura." The patio bursts into applause, but Rin remains motionless in stunned silence. _Her father?! What was he doing here?_

"Thank you, Momozono-san, for inviting me" he says with a hearty chuckle. "But, I'm here on an important errand. Will all those involved in the Yukimura Stars Project please come forward?" The eight Stars who were sitting at the large table glance at one another before standing. Slowly, they make their way up to the front, lining up alongside Melissa.

"What's going on?" Rin hisses, leaning over to whisper into her mentor's ear.

"Dunno" is all that Melissa says in response.

"Ouran Hosts; will you please come forward as well?" Melissa and Rin look at each other in surprise. The Hosts walk hesitantly up to the front, lining up on the other side of Melissa.

"Lissa-chan?"

"Yes, Honey?"

"Why did we have to come up too?"

Melissa shrugs. "I have no clue."

"These young individuals," Daichi continues, "will be leading you into this battle. Please, welcome your new commanding officers." Under the thunder of applause comes a soft "oh" of remembrance from Melissa's lips. Rin looks down at her with wide eyes.

"You brought my father in _just_ to announce _that_?!" She hisses.

"Well, it all depends on how you look at it" Melissa replies, smiling innocently up at Rin. "Your father called me to see how you were doing, and I was telling him about my plans, and he just decided to come over himself and make the big announcement. Besides," she adds, taking a deep breath, "he wanted to see you."

Rin scowls at her feet. "... Right."

The assembly of vigilance workers slowly resume their idle conversations, and the fifteen youths begin to relax. Just as Rin releases a sigh of relief, she feels a firm, familiar hand on her shoulder.

"Rin?" She looks up into the penetrating eyes of her father.

"Yes?"

"May I have a word with you?"

* * *

 **Hello my lovelies! It has been a while, hasn't it? *coughs* Please forgive me. School is slowly eating away at my soul.**

 **Anyway, review and let me know what you thought! And as always, favorite and follow :)**

 **~ Melissa-Disney99**


	18. Chapter 18: Daddy-Daughter Date

Chapter 18: Daddy-Daughter Date

As Rin and her father walk the gardens of the Momozono Nagasaki Estate, Rin's mind races for answers. _What could he want to talk about? Why did he have to come?_

"Rin."

"Yes, Father?" She spits out the last word, feeling a bit on-edge.

"I'm sorry." She stops walking as he continues forward. After a few more steps, he stops as well.

"Sorry? For what?"

"You know what..."

"No, I don't." Her voice starts to rise. "What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry that you had to find out about Melissa this way. I should have told you sooner."

"Yes, you really should have." Rin folds her arms over her chest. Daichi walks back towards her and tries to wrap her up in his large arms. She steps away from him.

"I don't want you to touch me" she says, sounding like a spoiled child.

"Rin…"

"You lied to me!"

"Rin, how did I lie?" At this point, Daichi's usually cheerful face is twisted into an upset frown.

"You never said anything about Melissa being related."

"Exactly. That is not a lie."

"It's a form of lying."

Daichi sighs. "Rin, I wanted you to learn to make friends."

Rin opens her mouth to speak, then snaps it shut. She presses her lips together and turns away from him. A solitary tear trickles down her cheek. Daichi sighs and rubs a hand over his chin, brushing his goatee. He hated to see his little girl so upset, but she needed to learn how to socialize naturally. After a long pause, Daichi walks over to his daugher and turns her around. She stiffens, then collapses into his arms, sobbing.

"Why?" Is all she can say.

"Because," he replies softly, "I love you, and because I want the best for my little girl." Rin sniffs and buries her now-tear streaked face into his suit. Daichi lovingly strokes his daughter's head, letting her cry. She hadn't cried like this for a very long time.

"Didn't you ever consider," she finally says, pulling back a little, "that it might have been the best to tell me sooner?"

He nods. "Yes, I did consider it. Melissa and I talked about it at great length before we came to a decision."

"Melissa was a part of it too?"

"Yes."

Rin's face becomes slightly angry. "Figures" she mutters.

"Now Rin," Daichi begins warningly, "don't be too mad at your cousin."

Rin scoffs, wiping at her eyes. "Why not? Why not be as mad at her as I am at you?"

"Rin…" Daichi could feel his patience slowly wearing away. "Please, calm down."

Rin sighs. "... Fine."

Daichi smiles. "That's my good girl."

"I'm too old for you to say stuff like that" she pouts. He chuckles.

"I know; that's why I do it."

"... That's just plain rude."

"No, that's what fathers do."

Melissa looks up as Daichi and Rin exit the garden and reappear on the patio. "Well, did you two have a nice chat?" She says, smiling from her seat at one of the smaller tables; she was rotating around her many trainees and employees, making sure to give each one quality time.

Rin shrugs indifferently with a slight smile, and Daichi nods. Melissa laughs. "I can see that it did!"

"Whatever" Rin says, brushing her cousin off. Daichi just smiles.

"Riiiight…" Melissa drawls, then turns back to the table of trainees that she had been talking to.

"I'm glad you're enjoying your time here" she says to the group of thirteen year old girls who are looking starry-eyed at her. "Please, feel free to come talk with me at any time!" Flashing a peace sign at them, she stands and walks towards another table.

"She's quite the social butterfly" Daichi comments.

Rin nods. "Yeah…"

"You know, she hasn't always been like that."

"I know."

"Ever wondered what it would be like to be her?"

Rin nods again. "Yeah, I have actually. She's everyone's best friend."

Daichi looks down at his daughter. "You know, you're everyone's best friend too."

Rin scoffs. "Sure."

"Give yourself some credit once in awhile."

"How can I when all the progress I've made is due to those around me?"

"You could've rejected their help."

"It's near impossible to resist Melissa's charms."

Daichi chuckles. "I can agree with you on that."

"Agree with her on what?" Asks a voice from behind the two. Conrad's grinning face appears in Rin's line of sight.

"That Melissa's charms are irresistible" Rin responds flatly. Conrad chuckles, but his eyes are filled with an underlying passion.

"Ah, that. Yes, she's _quite_ irresistible." Rin raises her eyebrows as she follows his gaze: Melissa was laughing with some other workers in the vigilance. She catches sight of Conrad and waves with a large smile on her face. Rin looks between the two: Melissa looks like her usually cheerful self, while Conrad looks distracted and a bit wistful.

"Nagasaki-san, do you fancy my niece?" Daichi suddenly asks. Conrad blinks and turns to look up at the tall man.

"Well now, Sir, I couldn't honestly say." He forces a laugh, and Rin raises an eyebrow.

"Oh?" She asks. "Why not?"

"A one-sided love is not worth the heartache" Conrad says, smiling wryly.

"What would lead you to suppose that it's one-sided?" Daichi asks.

"Because I believe another has stolen her heart." Conrad gestures across the patio, where Melissa was talking with Takashi Morinozuka. His cheeks were a soft pink, while Melissa appeared to glow.

"She doesn't look that way when we talk" Conrad says softly. "So, the best thing I can do is support her."


	19. Chapter 19: Train, Work Hard, & Live

Chapter 19: Train Hard, Work Hard, and Live

"We can't go that way! I've been saying that for the past ten minutes. If we go that way, they'll be expecting us and therefore, be waiting for us there!"

"But Miss Momozono, it is the most efficient way to go."

"Exactly! Which is why we _can't_ go that way!" Melissa's hands are buried in her hair as she glares at Kyoya. He sighs.

"Then, what would you suggest we do?" He asks in resignated anger.

"We'll go this way" Melissa says, tracing a finger on one of the maps hanging on the wall of the strategy room. "See? They wouldn't expect us to go this way. Though it's a longer, out-of-the-way route, it's also remote and therefore, works to our advantage."

"But that will take more time, which will exhaust our troops" Kyoya argues.

"Yes, but we will have the luxury of time on our hands" Melissa says. "That means, we can rest when we need to. Besides, my fighters have been trained for this type of thing. They have endurance."

"What about us?" Rin counters, joining Kyoya and Melissa. "We _haven't_ been trained."

"Which is why we're waiting a month before leaving" Melissa says. "You fifteen will be training and preparing yourselves."

"Is a month enough time?" Haruhi asks. Melissa nods as Conrad, Kyla, and Raina join the group.

"I believe so."

"So, what would you like us to do?" Conrad asks.

"Kyla and Raina, are the uniforms finished?"

"Yup!" Kyla says, grinning.

Raina points outside the room. "They're just out by the door."

"Good. Please distribute them to their rightful owners, then see to the provisions preparations."

"Right." The two girls bow to Melissa, then hurry to hand out uniforms. Melissa turns to Conrad.

"I'm counting on you to pull together some of our best warriors. You'll be in charge of overseeing the organization of our troops, yes?"

"Of course." He gives her a white-toothed smile.

"Perfect. Well then," Melissa turns to everyone. "You now have your uniforms. Return them to your rooms, change into the exercise clothing which has been provided, then meet me in the underground catacombs. That is when we will begin your training."

"Training?" Tamaki tilts his head to the side.

"Yes, training. Today, we will be heading over to the Momozono Nagasaki Dojo."

* * *

"Welcome back, Master Momozono." The students bow in perfect synchronization with the expertise of those who have had practice. Melissa laughs, then shakes her head.

"Goodness, your greetings flatter me!" She loudly snaps her fingers, and the students rise, though this time not at all rigid or in unison.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you!" A girl, probably around eleven or twelve years old squeals, running up to Melissa and vigorously shaking her hand. "You're like, my idol! I look up to you so much, and I want to be just like you!"

Rin stares at the overly-happy girl, surprised to see the amount of enthusiasm in someone meeting Melissa for the first time. The first time she'd met the tiny ball of energy, Rin had reacted with little indifference. _More like contempt_ , she thought dryly. Melissa's gusto and love for life had seemed overbearing to Rin. The sunny disposition that the tiny ninja-like dancer had, had pushed desperately at the rain clouds that were constantly surrounding the wealthy young heiress.

"Would you like at that?" Kyoya says softly under his breath, causing Rin to look over at him.

"Look at what?" She asks, following his gaze. Melissa was attempting to make her way further inside the dojo, but with little luck due to the swarm of students - male and female alike - that appeared to accost her from all sides. Cries of "you're my biggest idol" and "please shake my hand" fill the traditionally-architectured building, and Rin fights down the urge to cover her ears.

"They are a rather noisy bunch, are they not?" Kyoya remarks, observing the crowd. Rin nods.

"Yes, but I wouldn't say such things. It's like the pot calling the kettle black." Kyoya turns to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Where in the world would you hear an expression like that?"

Rin smirks. "Melissa, of course. Those trips to America that your dear father helped her with seems to have integrated with her speech. It's sometimes hard to understand some of the things she says."

"Understandably so." Kyoya's lips twitched in a suppressed smile, and Rin suddenly gets the desire to see an actual smile light up his face. She quickly shakes her head, trying to clear the ridiculous notion out of her mind.

"C'mon everyone!" Melissa calls over the throng of students. "You'll have to fight your way over!" At that, the crowd suddenly stops and turns to look at the fifteen newcomers, causing the room to fall silent. Rin glances over at Kyoya to see that he's stiffened slightly.

"Scared?" She asks under her breath.

"Of course not" he replies after a brief pause.

Rin smirks. "I'm sure."

Melissa's laughter breaks the tense quiet. "My dear students, please be gentle. Most of them have never karate chopped someone in their life!" The room erupts into laughter, and Rin feels her cheeks grow slightly warm as her lips press in a firm line. She didn't like being made fun of, and the way Kyoya straightened his posture, she knew he didn't either. With a nod from Melissa, the crowd of students burst into action. Rin immediately finds herself in front of a girl near her height and age who throws a punch to her face. Instinctively, she crosses her arms in front of herself in defense. The force of the punch throws her back a foot or so, and the idol stumbles for balance.

On the other hand, Kyoya fights to remain calm as a broad-shouldered guy comes straight towards him, a smirk plastered on his face. The Host adjusts his glasses, and they glint opaque before he reaches out and throws the muscular student to the ground. The kid only grins up at him before he stands, bows, then runs off to accost someone else. Strange, Kyoya mentally mutters before another fighter approaches him.

Tamaki was doing all he could without his host accountant, however, Haruhi was more protecting him then he was her. As another student comes at them, Haruhi shakes her head and grabs Tamaki's hand.

"We're getting out of her, Senpai" she says, smacking the guy in the head before rushing through the crowd of fighters. "All Melissa-Senpai said we had to do was to get to her successfully, right?"

"I… Suppose so" Tamaki replies, turning slightly red at the fact that his little Haruhi was actually holding his hand.

The twins were holding up no better than their boss. Every student they'd encountered had scratched them to some degree or another, resulting with them huddling in the middle of the chaos. Just when they think there is no hope, Hikaru feels a tap on his shoulder. He looks up timidly to see a hand reached out towards him. Behind that hand was a pair of sparkling, violet eyes.

"Hello, Hikaru!" Suzume says with a smile over the noise. "Kazumi and I are here to rescue you!" Kaoru also looks up to see Kazumi standing behind Suzume, nodding in shy determination. Hikaru takes Suzume's hand and stands, bringing his brother up with him.

"How are the two of you doing so well?" He asks as Suzume easily fights off a student.

"Because Melissa insisted on teaching all of us at least the basics of martial arts" Suzume answers with a grin, warding off another attacker. Kazumi lets out a tiny, soft scream before closing her eyes and kicking out with all her might. The twins watch in amazement as a guy they hadn't seen coming at them falls to the ground with a groan.

"S-s-sorry" she stammers to the guy before grabbing Kaoru's arms and yanking him towards Melissa. The calmer twin's face reddens at the contact, but he follows her through the fight, doing his best to help her in any way possible. He'd never been violent; he'd never been the fighter type. But with such a quiet, docile girl doing her best, he suddenly wanted to do his best too.

* * *

"Well, what did we learn from this?" Melissa asks cheerily an hour later, sitting in a private room with fifteen battered and bruised teenagers.

"That I don't know how to fight" Rin grumbles, glaring at the floor. The others groan their consent.

"We're gonna die!" The twins cry, lying defeated on their backs.

"Is th-th-that true? Are we going to d-d-die?" Kazumi turns to look up at her big brother. Kazuki sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Unless we can become stronger in one month, then I'm afraid it is."

"But we _will_ get stronger, won't me?" Chiyo asks from a corner of the room, rubbing a bruise on her upper arm. "We can't just sit around and do nothing!"

"That's right" Suzume says, jumping to her feet. "We're doing all this to help Melissa!"

"Tch" Masato says from the shadows. Besides Melissa, Honey, and Mori, he had received the least amount of hits. "You're going to have to work hard to live."

"As much as I hate to say it, Masato's right" Melissa says, folding her arms and looking around the room with a serious expression. "This next month is going to be harsh, so I'll expect your best work. I'll give you a few more minutes to rest, then we'll get down to the nitty gritty stuff. As my students, here is your motto: Train hard and live."

* * *

 **I'm back. . . . *cries* I'm so sorry that I took forever! Writer's block and school mixed together are a terrible combination.**

 **Anyway, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Please review and let me know!**

 **~Melissa-Disney99**


	20. Chapter 20: Boys and Girls

Chapter 20: Boys and Girls

"I hurt. All _over_ " Tamaki whimpers, rubbing his arms and wincing. Kyoya shakes his head, sweating dripping off the ends of his hair. It had already been three grueling days of training, yet his body was still not accustomed to the strain. He didn't feel like he was becoming stronger; in fact, he felt like he was growing weaker. It was a feeling he didn't like.

"Do you think- " Hikaru begins.

"- She's trying to kill us?" Kaoru finishes. The twins, Kyoya, and Tamaki turn their attention to Satoru and Ryuu, who are bent over their knees and breathing heavily.

Ryuu grins. "Nah; she wouldn't kill us."

"That's right" Satoru says, straightening and wiping at his forehead. "Believe it or not, she cares a ton about everyone no matter who they are."

Kazuki joins the others. "True, true. She's definitely filled with lots of compassion. She just shows it weird ways." Masato listens to the conversation from a corner of the room Melissa had given the boys to stay in. The girls were staying in a room on the opposite side of the dojo in the female dorms, leaving the men nicely secluded among their own kind.

"And Kazuki would know this becaaaaause..." Satoru drawls, grinning.

"He has a thing for Melissa!" Ryuu announces, also grinning. Kazuki shoots both boys a look, and they collapse to the ground laughing and holding their stomachs. Kyoya glances over to Mori, whose eyes narrow almost imperceptibly. He could almost hear the stoic's thoughts.

"Used to" Masato abruptly corrects, causing Kazuki to turn his evil eyes on the white-haired anti-socialist.

"Used to?" Ryuu asks as he and Satoru immediately stop their mockery.

Masato gives a curt nod. "His eyes are now for Chiyo."

"Chiyo?!" Ryuu and Satoru look at each other, then burst out laughing again. Mori visibly relaxes.

Kazuki lets out a resigned sigh. "Well, I suppose it can't be helped. Although Ryuu, I happen to know you have an eye for Raina." That shuts Ryuu up for good.

"Who told you that?" He asks, glancing accusingly at Satoru. The blonde lifts his hands up in surrender.

"It wasn't me! I swear!"

"Yeah, sure. Well, it's fine then, because you like Kyla."

"I do not!" Satoru springs to his feet and tackles Ryuu to the ground.

"Well, I guess while everyone's pronouncing their affections, I love my dear, sweet, adorable Haruhi!" Tamaki says loudly with a dramatic flourish of his hand. Kyoya rolls his eyes as Tamaki points to the twins.

"Hikaru loves Suzume, and Kaoru loves Kazumi!" He says emphatically.

"O-o-oh yeah?" Hikaru stammers defensively. "Well, well… Mori likes Melissa! So there!" Mori's eyes widen slightly as his cheeks turn pink. Hikaru looks victorious for a moment, but then sees the glint in Mori's eye, causing him and Kaoru to cower back.

"And what about you, Kyoya?" Kyoya turns at Ryuu's question.

"What about me?" He asks, raising an intimidating eyebrow.

"Who do you love?" Ryuu asks.

"Love?" Kyoya now raises both eyebrows, both surprised and amused by the guy's boldness.

"Yeah, Kyo-chan" Honey says after having been silent the entire time. "Who do you love?"

"My guess would be our dear Rin" Tamaki says simply. Kyoya's eye twitches in irritation.

"I think you've hit the nail on the head" Kazuki says, also joining in on Kyoya.

"Aw! Someone actually likes Rin!" Ryuu says, laughing.

"Take good care of our girl, okay?" Satoru says with a grin. Kyoya shakes his head.

"Have you all lost your minds?!" He splutters. No one answers. "Tch." Without a final glance back, he storms out of the room and past Conrad who was just walking in, with the intent of walking around the dojo grounds to find some peace of mind.

"Stop! Stop! Mercy!" Melissa cries out, laughing with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'll tell the truth! I promise! Just no more tickling! Please!" Raina and Kyla back off, giggling.

"Okaaaay; then you better tell" Suzume says, putting her hands on her hips and pretending to look stern.

"I will!" Melissa takes a deep breath. "Alright; out of Conrad, Kazuki, and Mori, I'd probably rather get together with Mori."

"Ha! I knew it!" Suzume shouts, poking Kazumi and Rin in the shoulders. Rin brushes her off with a scowl.

"I thought for sure it'd be Conrad" she says in her own defense. "The two of you just always seem so close."

"Conrad's like a big brother to me" Melissa says, laughing. "I can't imagine getting together with him!"

"I don't think Kazuki's that bad, myself though" Chiyo says, almost to herself.

"Really?" Melissa's eyes widen. "Do you have a thing for Kazuki, Chiyo?"

The redhead turns pink. "M-m-maybe" she shyly admits, looking away.

"Kazumi and I were talking the other day, and I found out she likes Kaoru" Suzume offers.

"S-S-S-uzume!" Kazumi objects, eyes widening. "You said you wouldn't tell!"

"But it was too perfect a time to not say anything!" Suzume says, throwing her arms around her best friend.

"Suzume likes… Hikaru…" Kazumi says softly, muffled by Suzume's bear-like hug.

"Do you?" Haruhi's voice sounds eager. Suzume immediately releases Kazumi.

"Yeah, well, it's nothing to get all excited about" she says, looking embarrassed and rubbing the back of her neck. "He's just kinda special, you know?"

Haruhi gives the sporty girl a wry grin. "Yeah, I know." Raina and Kyla had been sitting quietly this entire time and hadn't noticed Melissa sneaking up behind them until she poked them in their sides.

"What about you guys?" She asks at the same time they screamed.

"What about us?" Kyla asks as Raina glares at her leader.

"Who's your crush?" Melissa asks, poking Raina in the side of her head. "It's only fair that you tell since you guys were the ones who started this in the first place."

"Ryuu's pretty cute" Raina says instantly, then laughs.

"So is Satoru" Kyla supplies. Suzume and Rin look at each other before laughing with Raina.

"Those dorks?" Rin is finally able to get out. "Really?"

"Y'know, if you took the time to get to know them, they aren't as bad as you think" Raina snaps at Rin, who narrows her eyes in return.

"I don't know your past, but you don't know mine either" she says curtly before brushing past Melissa and out of the room. Melissa sends Raina and look, and the dark-skinned beauty gives Melissa a "what did I do wrong?" look.

"You need to be more considerate of Rin's feelings" Melissa finally says.

"I was!"

"No, you weren't."

Pause. "No, I wasn't… But she kinda deserved!"

"No, she didn't."

Another pause. "No, I guess you're right. She didn't."

Rin was already halfway around the dojo when she realizes that she doesn't even have a destination in mind. After that smart*ss comment that girl had made, she couldn't help but have her heart hurt. It was dumb how people played with emotions like that, and it wasn't fair to people like herself who couldn't handle their emotions. As she continues to walk around the peaceful dojo, she fails to watch where she's going until she bumps smack into someone's chest.

"Watch where you're -" She snarls when she look up at the face and freezes.

"Kyoya?!"

"Rin?!"

* * *

 **Have a chapter.**

 **Anyway, let's get this ship sailing. It was originally supposed to happen a long time ago, but the story ended up being about Rin's growth, so... *hides***

 **Review, favorite, and follow! Any comments are welcome and appreciated (PMs and Reviews alike)~**

 **-Melissa-Disney99**


	21. Chapter 21: A Fateful Encounter

Chapter 21: A Fateful Encounter

Kyoya couldn't believe his bad luck. He was upset; he needed time to calm down. And then here he was, face to face with the person he wanted to see the most – and the least.

"I'll just… Leave" Rin says, her voice more or less awkward as she stepped to the side to pass him. He could hear the upset tone in her voice, and he uncharacteristically cared. She starts to walk past him, but to both of their surprise, his hand shoots out and grabs her.

"Wait." The single word hangs between the two as the air seems to go completely still. Time stops as Kyoya's eyes meet Rin's, and he can feel himself being drawn into her icy blue irises. He clears his throat and lets go of her hand.

"Sorry" he mumbles as his cheeks grow warm. "You just looked like you needed to talk is all. Go ahead." Silence follows.

"Thanks." His eyes darted to her face, which was focused on the wooden planks of the walkway. "I don't know if this is something I can talk to _you_ about, though."

"Oh, I see." More silence.

The sound of Rin expelling a deep sigh once again captures Kyoya's attention. He turns to look at her to see her brushing back a piece of her short hair, tucking it behind her ear and looking out at the dark forest that surrounded the dojo.

"Hey, can I be blunt?" She asks, avoiding his gaze.

"Yeah." He continues to watch her. She lets out another sigh.

"We got off on the wrong foot when we first met" she comments. "I honestly hated your guts. But…" Her voice trails off, and Kyoya waits patiently for her to continue.

"You know, you not saying anything isn't helping" she says with a smirk, "but I just… I dunno. It's not easy for me to speak about my emotions, but I guess… I kinda have feelings for you." Kyoya's breath hitches, and his cheeks grow even warmer.

"You're not saying anything, so I guess I shouldn't have anything." Without even bothering to look at him, Rin starts to walk away.

"Wait." Again, he surprises both of them with a single word. Slowly, Rin turns to face him, and he sees the vulnerability in her face.

"Yeah?"

He takes a deep breath. "I… Might feel… The same way" he forces out. "I too, find speaking about my emotions difficult." He looks away and sticks his hands in his pockets, hating his embarrassment and nerves. At that moment, he became extremely envious of Tamaki's ability to simply spout his feelings to the world. It just wasn't fair.

"Do you really?" Her unusually child-like and hopeful voice instantly catches his attention. He looks down at her, only to be met with those fascinatingly big blue eyes. He nods, growing ever uncomfortable and embarrassed. The two stay that way, staring into one another's eyes with Kyoya's hands in his pockets and Rin standing on her tip-toes to become closer to his height.

"Thank you." Rin's voice is full of sincerity. Blushing furiously, she steps back from him, then runs off in the direction she had come. Kyoya watches her leave, feeling completely confused. He couldn't believe what she'd said, but he wanted to. However, he now had to come to terms with himself – did he really like her back? Or had he just said that as a natural response to make her feel better?

* * *

Rin's cheeks were burning, and she hated it. Her heart was fluttering madly, and her head felt light as she runs away from Kyoya. She couldn't believe she had really confessed to him, and the timing hadn't felt right. When she had first bumped into him, she could feel the tension that surrounded him. The two had both been uptight. That had been a terrible time to confess.

"Rin?" Rin skids to a stop, looking down at her cousin. Melissa's eyes are filled with concern.

"Are you okay?" Melissa wraps her arms around Rin in a hug. "I must apologize for Raina's behavior."

"No need to apologize" Rin mumbles softly. Melissa immediately pulls back.

"What happened?"

Taken aback, Rin blinks in surprise. "What do you mean, what happened?"

"Your fire is gone."

"My fire?"

Melissa nods sagely. "Yeah. No more attitude."

Rin rolls her eyes, unable to hold back the laugh that bubbles to the surface. "Not much."

"Not much?" Melissa lifts an eyebrow. "Do tell." She gestures for the two to sit down, and Rin joins her cousin. The two let their legs dangle over the edge of the planked walkway, reveling in the cool night air.

"I told Kyoya I liked him" Rin blurts out. Melissa stares at Rin for a moment, then laughs.

"Oh, is that all?" She then notices Rin's devastated look. "How'd that go?"

"Well…" Rin launches into a rushed explanation of her observations, ending with, "so I really think I blew it with the timing!"

"You didn't" Melissa says, her eyes softening.

Rin sighs. "I wish I could be sure about that."

"You can. Because I was worse."

"You were?" Rin stared at Melissa in disbelief. Melissa nods and leans back on her arms, looking up at the starry sky.

"Yeah. You know Conrad? Well, when I was younger, he and I were training alone one time. After training, both of us were out of breath but happy. While I was laughing at one his jokes, I just spouted out that I liked him. No explanation, just 'I really like you Conrad'. Boy, he was sure surprised." Melissa laughs and shakes her head. "I think he's got the wrong idea nowadays, though. I feel something for Mori that I've never felt for anyone before; not even Conrad."

"But how can I be sure that Kyoya really feels the same way?"

"He said he did, didn't he?"

"Yes, but—"

"But nothing. Trust him." Rin looks over at her cousin to see that she was smiling. "Give him a chance. He may surprise you." Rin thinks over Melissa's words for a moment, then nods.

"You know what? I think I will."

Melissa laughs. "Good girl."

Rin laughs as well, then smirks slyly at Melissa. "So, tell me about you and Mori."

* * *

Kyoya paces up and down the walkway outside of the boys' room. He replays the scene of Rin's confession over and over in his head, analyzing and re-analyzing both her actions and his own, trying to figure out if he truly meant what he had said.

"Kyoya? Is that you?" Tamaki's voice causes Kyoya to jump a little. Tamaki laughs, then slides the door shut to join Kyoya outside. "What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking."

"Thinking?" Tamaki cocks his head to the side. "About what?" Kyoya doesn't answer.

"Are you thinking about Rin?" When Kyoya bristles, Tamaki laughs again. "I knew you liked her!"

"Do I?" Kyoya turns to Tamaki. "How do you know if you like someone?"

"How do I know?" Tamaki is a little taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Just that. How do you know?"

"Well…" Tamaki stops to consider the question, his face screwing up in thought. "I haven't really thought about it, but I guess if I were to really think about it, I feel different for Haruhi than I've ever felt about any other girl I've met in the host club. I feel really protective for her." Tamaki looks over Kyoya. "More importantly, I want to like Haruhi, and I want her to like me back. Do you want to like Rin?" Kyoya opens his mouth to answer, but hesitates. Did he want Rin to like him? After all, she had already said she liked him, but had that been sincere? And did he want to like her back?

"I guess I do" he says in gradual realization, reflecting on the his past experiences with Rin.

"Then, I guess you like her!" Tamaki says matter-of-factly. "I'm going inside. Don't stay out too long, okay?" Kyoya nods absently as Tamaki goes back inside thee boys' room. He was still confused about his own feelings, but now he had something to hold onto. The only thing left was for him to develop his emotions, and then to relay them sincerely to Rin.

* * *

 **Oh. My. Flapping. Goodness.**

 **It's been forever since I worked on this fanfic, and I'm so sorry! I have so many stories I'm writing, and trying to write consistently in this old style is slowly killing me. It really is.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this short chapter as I continue to work on fun "plot twists" (are you starting to understand the reason for the title yet? *dies in a hole*) I'll be re-writing this entire story after I finish it :P**

 **Review/favorite/follow! All of you loyal people are great and I love you all!**

 **~Melissa-Disney99**


	22. Chapter 22: Fight!

Chapter 22: Fight!

The pain in Rin's legs was becoming familiar. She stretches as the sun peeks through the girls' room window and yawns, letting her aching joints pop back into place. It had been a week since they had first gone to the dojo, and it had also been a week since she had confessed her feelings to Kyoya.

"Good morning!" The overly-cheerful voice sounds through the sliding door, slightly muffled. Rin rolls her eyes as the other girls stir and begin to wake up.

"It's going to be a long day," Melissa's voice continues, "so I suggest you start getting ready." A pause, then "Did I mention this is a competition between you and the boys? I'm giving you a head start to get ready by waking you up first. You have an hour to be at the dining hall."

"Did someone say competition?" Suzume groggily sits up. Rin smirks at her friend, despite her early-morning exhaustion.

"Yeah. Us versus the boys."

Suzume is suddenly wide awake. "I'm in, what do we gotta do?"

"Be at the dining hall in one hour, dressed and ready for the day."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Suzume then proceeds to wake everyone else up, determined to win the competition.

"I don't settle for second place" she continually reminds them as the other girls brush their hair and pull on their clothing for the day.

Meanwhile in the boys' room, Ryuu and Satoru were having quite the time explaining the excitement of a gender competition to the Ouran Hosts. The concept of boys battling girls was especially difficult for Tamaki to grasp.

"Why would I want to try and beat them?" Tamaki asks, buttoning his shirt. "They are ladies, after all. Shouldn't we let them win?"

"No!" Ryuu and Satoru shout at once.

An hour later, the girls arrive at the dining hall with hair done and clothing precise. Not fifteen minutes later, the boys arrive puffing for air and their clothing wrinkled. Suzume beams proudly and places her hands on her hips.

"Well, we beat you" she says victoriously to Ryuu and Satoru, who groan.

"Yeah, but you had a head start" Ryuu childishly responds. "That's cheating!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Rin risks a glance at Kyoya to find that he too was looking at her. The two meet eyes, and Rin blushes before looking away. However, she did catch the slight smile that the so-called "Shadow King" sent her way.

"Glad to see that you all made it!" Melissa emerges from the shadows of the forest, grinning with her arms folded across her chest. "I believe the girls won that round."

"That was an unfair match" comes Conrad's voice right behind her. "You should've told me what was going on. I would have woken the boys up at the same time you woke the girls."

Melissa throws back her head and laughs. "Well, now you know. So you can make it one hundred percent fair in the next round!"

Conrad pouts. "Good."

"Next round?!" The entire group exclaims. Melissa looks over the group, smiling broadly.

"That's right! Today, we're playing the ultimate game of 'Boys versus Girls'. It's quite popular in America, so I decided to implement it here at my dojo. It works wonders among my students." She winks. Suzume's hand shoots up like a rocket.

Melissa raises and eyebrow. "Yes?"

"There are two more boys than girls" she quickly comments. "Isn't that unfair?"

"Like you guys getting a head start?" Ryuu retorts. Suzume sticks her tongue out at him.

"Three more boys, actually. I'm judging today, not participating." The girls' surprised faces causes Melissa to chuckle. "Anyway being even wouldn't necessarily up your chances of winning. Notice how you had the upper hand this morning since there were less of you to get ready?" Suzume pauses to think, then realization dawns on her face as her mouth forms into an O.

Melissa claps her hands together. "Well then, now that things are cleared up, let's begin." She gestures to the seats, silently ordering them to sit. "The time is currently four thirty in the morning. Students will arrive at six o'clock. Your next task is to make breakfast. Today's menu is hung up in both kitchens and there are recipe books on the main counter. Whoever gets the most good reviews wins this round." Suzume's hand shoots up once again.

"Yes?"

"What's the prize?"

"At then end of the day?" Suzume nods, and Melissa smiles. "Winners get a day off from training tomorrow. Losers train harder with my pro level students."

* * *

"I don't know anything about cooking" Tamaki loudly admits as they boys rush into their kitchen. Kyoya clenches his teeth, not wanting to admit the same thing as Tamaki, but having no more experience than his blonde-haired companion.

"That's okay," Satoru says as Masato scans the menu, "we'll just let Masato order us around. He and Kazuki can both cook!" Everyone stares at the ice-cold boy who seemed lost in his thoughts.

"Where's the recipe book?" His voice is low, but commands authority. Hikaru and Kaoru spring into action, retrieving the book and placing it in front of Masato. At rapid fire, he flips through the pages until he finds what he's looking for. After quickly scanning the recipe, he starts calling out orders, sending the boys into a frenzy.

The girls, however, were finding the task much easier. Chiyo holds the recipe book in one hand while mixing a bowl with the other.

"Haruhi, can you go get the measuring cups?" She calls across the kitchen. Haruhi nods, then hurries off to the cupboards. Each girl was working on an assigned task, working together to finish the job.

Once all was said and done though, the girls won. Ryuu and Satoru glare at Suzume, who is excitedly hugging Kazumi while Haruhi and Rin cheer. Kyoya can't help the smirk that appears on his lips. It was good to see Rin so happy. Suddenly, he realized he wanted to be the one that made her happy like that.

"You don't seem so upset about our lose" Tamaki observes softly at Kyoya's side.

"Surprisingly, I'm not" Kyoya responds, watching the celebrating girls. "However, I do resolve to put my best foot forward from here on out."

"Well done!" Melissa says, clapping her hands together as Conrad sulks in a corner. "Girls: two. Boys: zero."

"That's because cooking is a girls' job!" Ryuu interjects.

"Not true" Melissa instantly corrects, shaking a reproving finger at him with a smile. "Masato would have been just fine on his own. It was you goons who ruined the recipe when you didn't follow is directions."

"We didn't understand half of what he was saying!" Hikaru exclaims.

"Then that's your own fault, now isn't it?" Hikaru opens his mouth to retort, then closes it with a snap and looks away, disgruntled. Melissa chuckles softly, then looks around the group.

"Shall we move on to the next challenge?"

* * *

Rin shakes her head and runs a hand through her hair. Melissa had certainly outdone herself with the challenges: a race to clean the walkways, grounds maintenance, equipment polishing, and lunch preparation. After eating, Melissa had instructed them to gather in the room they had first fought the dojo's students in. Here they stood now, girls on one side and boys on the other. The two teams make eye contact, silently communicating their will to win.

"Congratulations!" Melissa bubbles, clapping her hands in glee. "Both of you are doing well. Right now, the girls are at four points and the boys are at two." She laughs. "Since this is the final challenge, I'm going all out." She turns and motions for Conrad to join her at her side. He complies, though he seems in a much worse temper than he had been that morning.

"Conrad, would you care to explain what our last challenge is?" He sends her a side-long glance before emitting a loud sigh.

"Each of you will battle either Melissa or myself, depending on your team" he states in a monotone voice. "If you are a girl, you will battle me. If you are a boy, you will fight Melissa. Boys," he turns to them with an almost pleading look on his face, "you may have a chance to win. Each team member win will count as one point. The team with the most wins will take this challenge. After the points are added up, the team with the highest amount of overall points will be winner of today's tournament."

"So do your best!" Melissa winks to the group of slack-jawed kids. "Who's going first?"

"Wait!" Suzume predictably interrupts. "There are more boys than girls! And Raina and Kyla have been absent all day; where are they and why don't they come help us?"

"They are busy with other orders" Conrad responds stiffly. "You seem eager win, however, so it looks like you'll be the first to go." He removes his glasses and hands them to Melissa. "Shall we?"

Suzume's face goes from healthy to ashen and she gulps before nodding. Everyone backs up against the walls as Conrad and Suzume come face to face in the center of the room. Without warning, Conrad's hand shoots out and grabs Suzume's wrist before twisting her arm behind her and easily flipping her onto her back. She stares up at him, fighting to regain her breath.

"One loss for the girls!" Melissa shouts, causing the group to jump in surprise. She smiles innocently at them. "Oops, I guess I forgot to mention how to lose. Anyway," she hurries on before anyone can get mad, "you lose if your back touches the ground. So don't let it touch the ground." She laughs. "Who's next?"

"I'll go" Hikaru says after a long pause.

"Be careful, Hikaru" Kaoru says as his twin joins Melissa on the floor. Within seconds, the boys also had one loss. One by one, Kazumi, Tamaki, and the others were wiped out. After fifteen minutes, the only ones left were Rin, Kyoya, and Mori.

"I'm excited to finally fight you, Miss Momozono" Kyoya says dryly as he and Melissa circle one another. She laughs.

"Same to you, Kyoya-kun." She flexes her fingers, then cracks her knuckles. "Are you ready?" He smirks and nods. "Good." Melissa launches at him with her fist pulled back for a punch to his arm. Seconds before contact however, Kyoya moves to the side, causing Melissa to stumble.

"You play dirty" she says, grinning maliciously as she regains her footing and turns around to face him. He chuckles, then once again avoids a hit as she shoots after him. She purses her lips.

"You're only going on defensive" she says thoughtfully. "That's going to make things a lot more difficult for me."

"My apologies" he says graciously, moving to the side yet again.

"Apology accepted" she responds through gritted teeth as her cheeks flush pink. "Well then, if that's how you want to play it." She runs at him again, but instead of making a move to punch him like she had before, she jumps into the air and does a double flip, landing behind him and kicking him down onto his stomach. Before Kyoya can react, she has him turned onto his back and pinned to the ground.

"One loss for the boys" she says triumphantly, looking down at him. "Although, the boys are still ahead since Honey beat me." She takes her foot off of his chest and holds out a hand to him. He smirks, smacks her hand away, then stands up.

"Perhaps I'll bring up your hire with my father" Kyoya says, shaking her still-outstretched hand. "Our guards could learn a thing or two from you."

"That would be much obliged." Melissa and Kyoya exit the floor as Rin and Conrad take their spots.

"I won't go easy on you" Conrad says bluntly, his hazel eyes glittering dangerously as he follows Rin's every move. "You don't look like much, but you're a relative of Melissa. That has to account for something."

"You're basing your strategy off of family genes?!" Rin explodes. "How _dare_ you!"

Conrad chuckles. "How dare _I_? Oh, Miss Yukimura; I dare to do a lot of things." Rin's anger launches her forward, and her fist shoots out towards his face. Conrad lifts a hand to block the punch, and Rin's arm strains against his self-made barrier. He smirks.

"It's good to see you're holding your own." His free hand reaches out for her wrist but to his surprise, she ducks, leaving him grasping at air. She kicks out with her foot and makes contact with his shins. He yelps in surprise and one of his knees buckle. He collapses, now at the same level as her.

"Glad to see you are too" she responds with a smirk of her own. Their eyes meet, and Conrad chuckles deeply under his breath.

"Pride comes before the fall" he says darkly before lashing out at her ankles. Rin loses her balance and promptly lands on her back.

"One loss for the girls." Conrad stands, then holds out a hand to Rin much like Melissa had to Kyoya. Rin takes on look at the hand, then takes it warily as Conrad pulls her to her feet.

"Good match" he says, smiling as he replaces his glasses. "You were much stronger than I thought you'd be."

"Thanks, I guess" Rin mumbles, standing next to Kyoya. He looks down at her with what he hoped was an apologetic smile. No matter what it looked like though, it had the right affect. She smiles back, then turns her attention to Melissa and Mori's fight. The two hadn't talked at all before fighting; they had just jumped right into it.

Rin marvels at the grace with which Melissa and Mori fight. Their bodies flow through each movement as they evade one another's blows. This continued for five minutes, until Mori reaches out and forces Melissa to the ground by pushing her shoulder. Melissa lays there for a moment, staring up into Mori's face as he kneels over her. The two are gasping for air.

"One win for the boys" Melissa finally says, a smile creeping across her face though neither she nor Mori moved away from one another. "It's a tie. You all get a day off tomorrow." A collective sigh of relief fills the room. "But," the tension returns, "you'll all train with the pros the day after that."

* * *

 **Sorry, this one's hecka long :p I guess there's no in-between with me!**

 **Anyway, review/favorite/follow! I apologize for the sad quality of my writing right now. I'm just struggling with this old writing style. I promise, I'll update/re-write all of my fan-fictions with the new style once I finish them!**

 **~Melissa-Disney99**


	23. Chapter 23: Correspondence from the Head

Chapter 23: Correspondence from the Head

"Rin, phone's for you."

"Huh?" Rin looks up as Melissa enters the girls' room with a cellphone.

"It's your father." Melissa presses the cellphone into Rin's hands, then waves as she leaves. Rin puts the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Sweetheart."

"Dad?" Rin wedges the phone between her ear and her cheek as she attempts to finish painting Kazumi's nails. "What's up?"

"I'm just checking up on you. How's everything going?" Rin smirks.

"Melissa's killing us." A deep, rumbling chuckle transmits from the other end.

"Good to hear."

"Dad!"

"I'm just kidding, Icicle." His voice lowers an octave. "Any news on the attack plans?" Rin shakes her head even though she knows he can't see her.

"No. Melissa says we're just sitting easy and continuing with regular training." Silence on the other end.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think it's going to be, you know, serious? I… Don't want any of us to die."

Daichi sighs. "I don't want any of you to die either. But I trust Melissa. I don't think she'll put you in any unnecessary danger if she can help it."

The smile returns to Rin's face. "Sure, Dad."

He chuckled. "Just trust her, okay? She knows what she's doing, even though she does act like a ditz."

"Alright Dad, I will."

"That's my girl." Pause. "Sweetheart, I've got to go. I have a meeting concerning the Yukimura Stars project in a few minutes."

"Okay." Rin suddenly feels disappointment hit – a feeling she wasn't used to having when it came to talking with her dad.

"Love you."

She smiles and takes a deep breath. "Love you too, Dad."

* * *

"Who was that?" Tamaki asks as Kyoya closes the sliding door behind him. Kyoya sticks the cellphone back into his pocket and sighs.

"My father."

"Oh?" Tamaki tilts his head to the side. "What did he want?"

"It's a matter between myself and him." Kyoya adjusts his glasses, then runs a hand through his hair with another sigh.

"Oh." Tamaki falls silent, though the curiosity in the room builds tenfold. Tamaki looks over at his friend.

"Well, can I guess?"

Kyoya rolls his eyes. "Sure, go ahead."

"Okay!" The blonde screws his face up in concentration. "Was it about Rin?"

"Lucky guess." Kyoya turns away from Tamaki and begins pacing the room, not having his usual gadgets to mess around with. These off-days at the training center bored him. Idleness was a danger in and of itself when it came to Kyoya Otori.

"So, what about her?"

"Well…" Kyoya takes a deep breath, then plunges into his conversation that he had just shared with his father. Tamaki's eyes increasingly widen as the story unfolds.

"Isn't that something?" He mutters in surprise after Kyoya finished. The once-strong and feared Shadow King looks utterly lost.

"I can't believe him" Kyoya says, shaking his head with obvious distaste. "All for a business arrangement. Can't things just be for the sake of being?"

"You sound like me" Tamaki playfully chides, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. He smiles softly at his friend. "But, I don't think it will hurt anything if you follow your instincts. Do what you want to do, not what Otori-san wants."

Kyoya smiles wryly. "You know? I think I will." He places a hand on Tamaki's shoulder as well. "Thank you."

* * *

"Really?" Sitting in the underground conference room, Melissa leans toward Raina and Kyla in surprise. Kyla nods.

"Yup, just like that." Melissa raises a skeptical eyebrow.

"You two didn't have anything to do with it, did you?" Kyla's cheeks flush pink and Raina looks around the room, avoiding eye contact.

"Maybe…" Raina finally admits. Melissa chuckles and leans back in her swivel chair.

"Well, I'm glad you two are safe. Any injuries?"

"Not on our part" Raina immediately responds, smirking.

"Can't say the same about them" Kyla adds, giggling and flicking back her long, honey tan ponytail. "They didn't look to be in such good condition when we left."

Melissa pretends to look upset. "Now what did I teach you girls about leaving places in the same condition you found them in?"

"Oh, we did" Raina says. "Just, we _improved_ it."

"Good girl." Melissa laughs.

"What do we do now?" Kyla asks, her face sobering a bit. Melissa matches her mood.

"I suppose we'll have to break the news to everyone soon, huh?"

"Might be best."

"What a surprise this will be."

"When are you going to tell Mister Yukimura?" Raina asks. Melissa sighs.

"I guess I'll call him first thing tomorrow morning. He'll have to bring over a shuttle to transport everyone away from here."

"Are you going to drug everyone?" Kyla's voice fills with excitement. Melissa shakes her head with a smirk.

"I know how much you like doing it, but no. There's no need for them to forget how to get here. I might like the company once in a while, you know." She winks. "We'll just have to have them notify me of their arrival before they visit. Can't have those traps going off on them, now can we?"

"Do you think they'll _want_ to come back for a visit?" Raina asks.

"I hope so" Melissa says, looking thoughtful. "After all this, however, I don't know if they'll want to for a while."

"I just hope they receive the news okay" Kyla remarks.

"And that they won't protest and try to go against orders" Raina adds.

"They won't" Melissa says, smiling up at the ceiling. "I think everything will be just fine."

* * *

 ***wheeze* *cough* Here's another chapter. Yes, I like being vague and yes, there IS a reason I titled this fan-fiction "Plot Twist". Why? Stay tuned ;)**

 **Alright, so I know I'm a jerk, but reviews are appreciated! Keep'em coming *hasn't received a review for this fanfic since 5ever***

 **~Melissa-Disney99**


	24. Chapter 24: Epilogue and Goodbyes

Chapter 24: Epilogue and Goodbyes

"Ri-chan!" Honey launches himself at the white-haired idol as she walks into Music Room #3. She catches him in her arms and hugs him, laughing.

"Hey!" Hikaru calls.

"It's Rin!" Kaoru adds as the two twins wave. Rin smiles and waves back, removing herself from Honey's arms and depositing him into Mori's. Mori nods politely at her, but otherwise says nothing as Honey squirms to get free.

"Rin!" Tamaki rushes over and throws his arms around her. "How's my sister?"

"What?" She pushes away from him, her smile turning into an irritated frown.

"Well, Kyoya's the mommy and Haruhi's my little girl, so I have decided you are my sister."

"H**l no!" Rin shouts, backing away from him. A quiet, almost sinister laugh emerges from behind a laptop in the far corner of the room. Rin joins the figure behind the electronic device, standing behind the chair.

"Kyo-chan," she says in her best Honey impersonation, "tell Tamaki that I'm the mommy and you're the daddy. I don't wanna be his sister." Kyoya's fingers freeze on the keyboard and his cheeks turn the slightest shade of pink. He clears his throat and stands, adjusting his glasses.

"Tamaki," he says in an eerily calm voice, "please do not upset Miss Yukimura."

"Kyo-chaaaaan" Rin whines, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Don't call me that." Kyoya's faint flush turns into a full-on pronouncement of embarrassment.

"Rin, don't do that." He reaches down to remove himself from her arms, but she remains firmly latched to him.

"No" she pouts. "Besides, I _am_ your betrothed. This is only natural."

"By the way" Hikaru begins.

"Congratulations to-" Kaoru adds.

"-the both of you" they say in unison.

"Yes, it's a good reason to celebrate" comes Haruhi's voice as she emerges from the dressing room, fixing her tie.

"Cake!" Honey exclaims, giggling. Kyoya clears his throat again.

"Well, it benefits all parties involved. The Otori Corporation and the Yukimura Company are now in alliance through marriage, and—"

"—and Kyo-chan and I get to get married!" Rin finishes, teasingly pinching him in the side and making him jump, then swat at her hands.

"Perhaps there will be another betrothement in the near future?" Tamaki asks, causing everyone to turn to Mori. The usually stoic host looks away and suspiciously coughs, his own cheeks turning unmistakably red. Rin laughs.

"Melissa says she'll be over for a visit once the host club closes its doors for the day" she informs them, releasing her hold on Kyoya and taking up post at his side.

"Yay! Lissa-chan's coming to visit!" Honey becomes more excited than ever, and it takes all of Mori's strength and will power to calm him down.

"It hardly seems like it's been a month since that whole incident with her" Haruhi comments as everyone gathers at the couches. Tamaki shakes his head.

"It really does," he replies, "but weren't we lucky that it was only a false alarm?"

"It wasn't a false alarm" Kyoya interrupts. "There really was danger. Miss Hamasaki and Miss Takamatsu, however, were able to settle things with the Fire Ants under Miss Momozono's orders."

"If we had been able to just settle it like that" Hikaru starts.

"Then why did we have to go through the pain of training?" Kaoru asks. Rin laughs, shaking her head.

"You know, I asked Melissa that" she says. "And do you know what she said?"

"No, what?" The entire host club asks. Rin smirks and leans back into the couch.

"She said you're all about bunch a pansies and that you deserved every single ache that you received." Rin burst into laughter again at the sight of their shocked faces.

"Well that wasn't very nice of her" Tamaki says once he's able to regain his voice.

"I personally think it was quite called for" Kyoya remarks, smirking.

"Lissa-chan is scary!" Honey cries. Mori smiles slightly.

"Anyway," Rin takes a deep breath, wiping at her eyes, "how are things going between you and Suzume, Hikaru?" It's Hikaru's turn to blush.

"J-just fine" he says, looking away and resting his chin on his hand. Kaoru laughs.

"They never stop messaging one another" he chortles.

"Shut up!" Hikaru shouts, smacking his twin on the head with a pillow. "You and Kazumi are the same way!"

"Oh! Speaking of Kazumi," Rin sits up suddenly, "Chiyo and Kazuki have started dating."

"Really?" Haruhi raises an eyebrow, and Rin nods.

"Yeah. Kazuki finally got over his crush on Melissa and decided that he wanted to give it a go with Chiyo."

"That's great news!" Haruhi claps her hands together, a large smile spreading across her lips.

"Aw! Look how cute daddy's little girl looks!" Tamaki wraps Haruhi up in a big hug.

"Senpai!" She begins shoving at his arms. Rin smiles and takes Kyoya's hand in hers.

"Also, Raina and Ryuu and Kyla and Satoru hooked up," she says as an after thought, "and Masato and Conrad are partnering together to better operate the Nagasaki Momozono dojo. It seems to be a happy ending for everyone."

"What a shame it all had to happen through such tense circumstances" Kyoya comments as Mori follows a bouncing Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru fight one another with pillows, and Tamaki chases a protesting Haruhi around the room. Rin reaches up and places a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Well, Kyo-chan" she says, giggling at his blush, "sometimes, we just have to experience those plot twists."

The End

* * *

 **Ahahaha! It's over *sigh* Gonna just go and re-write the whole thing now. Lemme go cry in a corner first.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you thought of it! I like hearing y'alls opinions. I hope you enjoyed it; I sure had fun writing it!**

 **~Melissa-Disney99**


End file.
